Harry Potter y el alquimista de acero 2
by Ferchoumaru
Summary: Una eminente guerra se acerca, Harry y sus amigos recibirán refuerzos metálicos, pero, ¿que tan bueno es combinar la magia con la alquimila?
1. Malos Comienzos

**N/A.- Todos los personajes y el mundo donde se desarrolla este fic es propiedad de J.R. Rowling y de** **Hiromu Arakawa**,** ha excepción de los que yo he creado.**

Este primer capitulo y la idea básica es de LovelyDeadGirl espero les sea de su agrado, este trabajo va a ser en conjunto con mi cuate Ibris (el lo tendrá también en ingles) disfrútenlo.

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 1 – Malos comienzos**

La ciudad del Este estaba en calma después de muchos días de ajetreo. Y más aún en el cuartel general de los militares, pues Full metal había hecho su aparición nuevamente allí y ya todos en la ciudad sabían lo que eso significaba...

_------------Flash Back-----------_

.- ¡DEJA DE DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! – en ese mismo momento un terremoto sacudió toda la ciudad.

Una mujer del pueblo sonrió.

.-Mira hijo, Edward Elric está en la ciudad, y acaba de salir del despacho del coronel Mustang – dijo a su pequeño, que estaba mirando todo, extrañado.

_------------__Fin del Flash Back-----------_

Un chico rubio de muy baja estatura caminaba por la calle, al lado de una armadura andante y una chica rubia que miraba un destornillador nuevo como si estuviera en trance. La gente los saludaba, extrañamente y la armadura les devolvía el gesto muy amablemente.

Sin embargo, el rubio no daba muestras de querer interactuar con la gente. Estaba con cara de estar muy molesto y esto no era una buena señal para nadie. Todos sabían que el Full metal Alchemist era bastante irritable.

-Te quejas demasiado Ed, es solo una misión, como todas – dijo la rubia saliendo de su trance y dirigiéndole la mirada de reproche al chico-

-Es una burla, no voy a rebajarme a ir a un maldito pueblucho en medio de la nada para que a ellos se les facilite el paso por los alrededores, Winry – replicó Ed-

-Nii-san, creo que deberíamos obedecer...-

-Déjame tranquilo Al – gruñó el niño. – ese Mustang es un idiota si piensa que haré eso-

-Te revocarán tu permiso de Alquimista Nacional enano – replicó Winry con sorna y como siempre...-

- ¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN ENANO QUE PUEDES PISARLO SOLAMENTE LEVANTANDO UN PIE?– comenzó a gritar el chico en medio de la calle y Winry comenzó a correr, riendo.

-A ti ¿a quien sino?-

- ¡YO NO SOY UN ENANO!-

----------------

Edward bajó las escaleras del lugar donde se alojaban. A pesar de estar cansado, no podía dormir, y pensó en ir al comedor para tomar algo de agua. Miró todo, en busca de agua o jugo pero... no, no eso. "Por favor no" pensó mirando la caja que había al otro lado de la cocina.

Un cartón de leche lo miraba malévolamente, incitándolo a tomarla.

-No hay caso amigo- dijo al cartón con pena

–La leche y yo nunca seremos compatibles-

-¿Ed?-

Ed miró detrás de el y vio a Winry, con un vaso de leche recién servido.

-Hola ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?– preguntó le chico extrañado.

-No podía dormir, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-¿Mal que?- preguntó Ed intentando aparentar burlarse, pero realmente eso mismo era lo que no lo había dejado conciliar el sueño.

-Déjame en paz, te digo que lo tuve y lo tengo aún-

-... mejor será que vallas a dormir, es tarde Win...-

.-Si... supongo que será lo mejor... eh... ¿Qué es eso? – Winry señaló una forma oscura en la ventana.

Ed se levantó rápidamente y abrió la ventana, habiendo transformado antes su brazo metálico. Por ella entró una lechuza... y otra lechuza... ¡y otra lechuza! Las tres portando cartas exactamente iguales, solamente que una se dirigió hacia arriba y las otras dos se posaron sobre sus brazos y les dejaron una carta a cada uno. Ed la miró, tenía un sello viejo, un escudo de armas. En el, había un tejón, un águila, un león y una serpiente, alrededor de una enorme hache. Miró la dirección, para saber de donde venía, pero lo único que vio fue:

_Señor Edward Elric.  
Cocina.  
Posada "El Lago azul"  
Ciudad del este._

Miró desconcertado a Winry, que le respondió con el mismo gesto confundido. Ed volvió a ver la carta de pergamino y la abrió con cuidado, intentando no romperla. De ella sacó otro pergamino, en el que se leía:

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Directora provisional: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor Elric:_

_Tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hemos de comentarle que nos agradaría mucho tenerlo entre nuestra institución, siendo usted un alquimista tan reconocido._

_Debo también decirle que esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio. El Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, ira a buscarlo para indicarle el camino. _

_Esperamos su asistencia el 1° de Septiembre al Expreso de Hogwarts, Plataforma 9 ¾. Le sugerimos comprar los materiales que vienen adjuntos a esta carta._

_Muy Cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora provisional._

- ¿Qué de...?- comenzó Ed, pero en seguida una voz lo tapó.

-NII-SAN ¡Hay una lechuza en mi cuarto!– gritó Al, bajando rápidamente, mirando embobado a la lechucita

-¿También recibieron carta? – preguntó, cuando vio los pergaminos en las manos de su hermano y su amiga.

Ed asintió con la cabeza.

-Según esto, un tal Hagrid nos vendrá a buscar... ¿quién creen que-? AGH – gritó de repente Winry, mientras la puerta trasera de la posada caía estrepitosamente en medio de la cocina.

Un hombre con algo así como tres metros de altura entró. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y una barba gigantesca negros, como sus ojos de escarabajo, que brillaban, no encajando por completo en la primera impresión que todos se llevaban de él. El hombre miró a Al.

-Hola, tu debes ser Edward Elric ¿verdad grandote? – dijo observando que la armadura media mas o menos lo mismo que el- Ahora veo porque te llaman Full Metal Alchemist

-Em... está hablando con el niño equivocado – dijo dulcemente Al, señalando a su hermano, que se había deprimido nuevamente.

- ¿Ese pequeñito es el...?– pero no pudo terminar la frase.

- ¿A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO PUEDES VERLO A MENOS QUE USES UN MICROSCOPIO?– comenzó a gritar el rubio.

-Nii-san, él no ha dicho nada de eso- dijo Al tomándolo por detrás.

Pero no necesitó forcejear más, pues una llave inglesa voló a toda maquina hacia Ed y le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente, dejándole un gran chichón.

-Deja de decir tonterías Ed...– dijo Winry con mala cara- Prosiga señor –sonrió a Hagrid.

-Gracias, pues bien, tomaremos el trasladador hasta el Callejón Diagon ahora mismo, les explicaré luego...-

-Un segundo, un segundo ¿Usted esta tratando de decir que existe una "Escuela de Magia"? – preguntó Ed con escepticismo.

-Así es, y la dirigía el gran Albus Dumbledore pero...-

-¿Dumbledore? – El pequeño rubiecito se paró en seco. Había leído de él como una leyenda, un compañero del legendario Nicholas Flamel, una persona que se rumoreaba, había creado una Piedra Filosofal completa. Pero las sospechas jamás pudieron ser comprobadas, pues Flamel desapareció y nunca más se volvió a saber de el.

-¿Has oído hablar de Dumbledore eh?- los ojos del gigante se entristecieron-

-Era un gran tipo, Dumbledore, pero ahora mejor apresurémonos- se secó la nariz con el brazo y les extendió una bolsa de basura que largaba un olor realmente repugnante.

-Que... asco- dijo Winry tapándose la nariz.

-Tardará unos minutos más – dijo Hagrid mirando su reloj de bolsillo

-Mientras tanto ¿quieren saber algo?-

-Si ¿ por qué estoy yendo a una Escuela de Magia cuando tengo un empleo como alquimista Nacional y estoy buscando una Piedra Filosofal? – preguntó Ed bruscamente y sin ningún signo de modales, lo que provocó una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga mecánica..

Hagrid pareció quedarse estático con la pregunta.

-Bu-bu-bueno, al parecer Mustang no les ha dicho nada ¿o si? – Los tres negaron con la cabeza

– Bien... ese tipo siempre me pareció algo extraño. A ver, los tres, si, los tres (agregó mirando la cara incrédula de Winry) tienen habilidades para la magia, solamente que... bueno, a ver... hay muchas dimensiones parecidas en el universo. En el caso de este mundo, hay varias realidades alternas, entre las que se encuentra la del colegio Hogwarts. Estamos pasando por algunos problemas y necesitábamos de un poco de ayuda, así que preguntamos a Mustang si no podría enviarnos a un par de personas de su departamento y así fue como su nombre salió a la luz. El tipo dijo que ustedes tendrían la edad para asistir al colegio de incógnitos y al realizar las pruebas, nos dimos cuenta de que su amiga también podía hacer magia, y pensando que tú quizás necesitarías reparaciones, decidimos hacerle una plaza también.

Los chicos miraron a Winry, que tenía la misma mirada desconcertada que ellos, dirigida inquisitivamente hacia Hagrid. Ed, por su parte, tenía millones de preguntas retumbando fuertemente dentro de su cabeza.

-Y dime ¿ por qué no pensó el idiota con baja moral y complejo de Dios de Mustang decirnos que deberíamos dejar todo lo que estábamos haciendo e irnos a un tonto colegio para maguitos en quien sabe que dimensión?– preguntó otra vez enfadado.

-Bueno, quizás es porque aún tuvo oportunidad de decirlo...- (N/A ¿Por qué Hagrid siempre es tan ingenuo?)

-Estuvimos en su oficina esta mañana- dijo Al repentinamente -Y le encargó a mi hermano una misión común y corriente-

-Creo que es su idea de una broma – murmuró Ed con el entrecejo fruncido-

-Si lo es, es bastante mala – dijo Hagrid imitando su gesto. – Los precisamos por una guerra que se está gestando y para cuidar algo... a cambio tendrán lo que buscan. Bueno, ya es hora ¿vienen o qué?

-¿Cómo es eso de "tendrán lo que buscan"?– dijo el chico de ojos ambarinos mirando ahora fijamente a Hagrid

-Eso fue lo que me dijeron, ahora, vamos- gruñó el robusto hombre y extendió la bolsa- pongan su dedo aquí.

Ed y Al lo hicieron, aunque les repugnaran, pero Winry parecía realmente asqueada. Los tres la miraron apremiantes, pero ella parecía en estado de shock. Al final, Ed la tomó del brazo y le puso el dedo en la bolsa. Instantáneamente, los dos rubios sintieron como si un gancho los jalara del estómago y los impulsara hacia delante. La chica, mareada, cerró los ojos y, al momento siguiente, aterrizó sentada (pero con algo de fuerza) sobre el frío pavimento de algún lugar. Cuando volteó, se quedó con la boca abierta. "Vaya" oyó a Ed murmurar a su lado.

-Este es el Callejón Diagon- Les informo en Hagrid

----------------

Harry miró al hombre que estaba delante de él, observándolo con la mirada severa y el rostro serio e impasible. Remus Lupin lucía ahora mucho más rígido que nunca antes. Luego de los momentos felices de la boda de Bill y Fleur y su verano

-Volverás a la escuela, Harry, por tu propio bien- dijo suavizando su expresión, aunque no demasiado.

El muchacho, de diecisiete años, miró el suelo, resignado. Pocas cosas podía hacer contra esa implacable dulzura y rigidez que sólo un padre podía tener. Lo cierto es que Lupin era una de las pocas personas adultas que estimaba y no quería defraudarlo en ese momento. Al fin, suspiró.

-Bien... iré... pero quiero que me mantengan informado sobre todo, TODO, lo que pase fuera ¿de acuerdo?-

-Entendido – dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro

-Ahora, mejor que te subas al tren, o lo perderás-

Detrás de él, la locomotora roja del Hogwarts Express echaba espesas bocanadas de humo negro. Decenas de estudiantes retrasados corrían apresurados hacia las entradas del tren. Harry los imitó, y cuando subió, las puertas se cerraron al instante. Saludó con la mano a todos los que le habían escoltado hacia allí y ellos le devolvieron el saludo hasta que se perdieron a la distancia. Ron y Hermione, supuso, ya habrían partido para el vagón de los prefectos, delante de todo.

-¡Harry!– dijo una voz jovial detrás de él y unos brazos delgados lo abrazaron por detrás.

El chico se volteó, para encontrarse con una bonita pelirroja, de suspicaces ojos castaños y una sonrisa traviesa en sus finos labios. Ginny Weasley, a pesar de tener sus bien merecidos dieciséis años, siempre conservaba la frescura de sus once.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Hola Gin ¿cómo va todo? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Igual que hoy cuando vinimos juntos al Andén e igual que en todo el verano, Potter – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Buscamos asientos Gin? – preguntó viendo que seguían parados en medio del tren.

-Claro... veamos...-

Casi todos los compartimientos del tren estaban llenos. Al final, decidieron entrar en el último compartimiento, al final del tren, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon...

-¡QUE NO SOY UN ENANO!-

Acto siguiente, un sonido metálico, como si la persona que gritaba se hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Ginny miró a Harry confundida.

-¿Entramos?– preguntó, insegura.

El chico de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza sin preocuparse y empujó la puerta con fuerza, mas lo que estaba adentro no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Un muchacho rubio, con ojos ambarinos, bastante bajito y con una extraña capa roja con un símbolo aún más raro le gritaba a una chica de cabello también dorado y ojos azules como zafiros, que blandía una llave inglesa tal si fuera una espada y que también gritaba con fuerza. Al otro lado, una gran armadura intentaba calmar a las dos personas. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, los tres voltearon hacia los dos individuos que estaban parados en la puerta, mirándolos con incomodidad.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que el chico de ojos amarillos se levantó de golpe.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, LÁRGUENSE! – gritó con furia, recibiendo, al momento siguiente, una llave inglesa que lo noqueó.

La chica rubia bufó.

-Claro que pueden sentarse – dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad

– No te había visto antes...-

-Es que somos nuevos – dijo sonriendo la chica. – mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, el de la armadura es Alphonse y el otro es Edward. Ambos son hermanos, su apellido es Elric.

-Vaya... y díganme ¿por qué vinieron a Hogwarts? Es decir... Dumbledore ya no está más aquí...-

Winry hizo ademán de hablar, pero Edward la frenó con una mirada asesina y la chica dirigió una mirada apenada al muchacho rubio. Este se volvió a los dos Gryffindors con gesto enfadado.

-Vinimos y ya-

Ginny adoptó una mirada similar a la de Edward y lo tomó de la manga cuando se volteó, pero este lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le desgarró parte de la misma, dejando ver algo metálico. Al principio la chica no entendió, pero luego de observar por unos segundos cayó en la cuenta. Ese chico tenía un brazo de metal.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y miró al muchacho, que se había quedado estático, mirándola casi con terror, y entonces...

- ¡Idiota! – gritó y salió corriendo del compartimiento.

-Nii-san! – exclamó la armadura, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

-Ed – Winry se volvió hacia Ginny, ahora con expresión enfadada. - ¿Por qué actuaste así? – le dijo con sorna y salió corriendo del lugar hacia donde se había ido el pequeño rubio.

Harry y Ginny observaron a Alphonse, quien no parecía querer hablar, un momento.

-Mi hermano es un poco susceptible sobre lo de su brazo – dijo al fin, tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio. – y es bastante impulsivo – agregó.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Chicos nuevos con brazos de metal y armaduras que no quieren decir nada sobre el porque de su llegada? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Miró al chico con la armadura en silencio, parecía estar pensando en alguna excusa para salir de allí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a Winry y a Ed, ella con una sonrisa apenada y el con la mirada seria, pero decididamente enfadado.

-¡Nii-san! – dijo en voz alegre Alphonse y su hermano le sonrió.

-Sentimos las molestias, venimos a buscar a Al – dijo Winry, sonriendo.

La armadura se levantó lentamente, saludó con la mano a los dos chicos que los miraban y salió con su hermano y amiga. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Harry habló.

-Algo aquí no es normal-

-Este colegio dejó de ser normal hace mucho tiempo – respondió Ginny.

----------------

Edward caminó con prisa por el lugar, dejando a su hermano y a Winry a una distancia considerable. Todos los pequeñazos de primer año estaban congregados alrededor de una figura alta que ya era familiar para el. Al ver al muchacho, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa, que se ensanchó más al ver a los dos acompañantes del rubio.

-Bien, veo que están los tres- dijo con su característica voz gruesa

–Aunque a ti casi no te veo enano – dijo luego, mirando a Ed con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿QUÉ INSINUAS MASTODONTE? – comenzó a gritar el chico de ojos ambarinos, haciendo que un par de chicos se asustaran.

Acto seguido, los otros tres comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente, calmando, en parte, a Edward.

-Bien ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora grandote? – dijo luego, observando los botes.

-A Hogwarts – respondió Hagrid, sonriendo.

----------------

Harry bajó rápidamente del tren, con sus amigos Ron y Hermione detrás. Después de mucho rato estar con Ginny hablando de nimiedades, ellos entraron con miles de quejas sobre tres nuevos chicos que no querían entender razones. Esto interesó de sobremanera al pelinegro y a la pelirroja, que habían encontrado a tres individuos con las mismas características en ese mismo compartimiento hacía pocas horas.

Hermione pareció alterada por aquella información.

-¿Creen que sean mortífagos?- preguntó justo en ese momento, cuando caminaban por el andén que los recibía siempre que llegaban a Hogwarts.

-Hum... no sé... solamente parecían raros, pero no creo que sean mortífagos- respondió Ron con expresión pensativa.

-Puede que tengas razón Ron... – comentó Hermione, pero al momento, dejó de hablar, pues los coches tirados por thresthrals habían llegado -subamos- dijo luego.

Todos hicieron lo que la castaña les indicaba, y continuaron su conversación, hasta llegar al comedor.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y observaron que la selección estaba por empezar. El sombrero cantó una canción como la del año anterior, sobre la unidad y todas esas cosas y luego, comenzaron a llamar a los niños de primero.

-Harry, mira – dijo la voz de Ginny en su oído, señalándole el final de la fila.

Allí, aparentemente cohibidos, estaban los tres sujetos que estaban en el tren. ¿Se iban a seleccionar? Bien, el momento de la verdad, pensó Harry. Si entraban en Slytherin, mejor comenzar a cuidarse y no fiarse de ellos. Los chicos de primero pasaron rápidamente, unas cuantas nuevas incorporaciones para Gryffindor fueron recibidas, y también para las otras casas. Pero al fin, les tocó a los tres últimos.

-¡Rockbell, Winry! – llamó McGonagall y la rubia se sentó en el taburete, mientras que el sombrero meditaba.

-Ah... una mente brillante... mucha valentía... a ver... tiene que ser... ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero, produciendo fuertes aplausos en la mesa.

La chica estaba descartada, ningún Gryffindor era traidor.

-¡Elric, Alphonse!- llamó nuevamente McGonagall. Esta vez, la armadura caminó, entre las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, hacia el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

.-Hum... veo bondad... amas a los animales... creo que... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!– concluyó el viejo sombrero y la mesa de los tejones estalló en palmas.

-¡Elric, Edward! – volvió a llamar la jefa de la casa de los leones, con fuerza. El chico rubio, el más sospechoso según Harry, subió al taburete.

El sombrero quedó un minuto en silencio, como si meditara.

-Magnifico... hum... una inteligencia que no había visto en años... ambición, si, ambición... también veo mucha piedad... pero también hay mucha valentía, oh si... bien... eres complicado... hum...-

Hubo más silencio, incómodo silencio. Pero el chico parecía de lo más tranquilo. Más bien, parecía inexpresivo.

-Ya sé que haré contigo niño... aunque ya no eres un niño... en fin, - el sombrero pareció tomar aire ¡GRYFFINDOR!-


	2. Nuevas Rivalidades

N/A.- Version Reeditada

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 2 –Nuevas Rivalidades**

Después de la cena más extraña que Ed había tenido en su vida (aunque no hubo leche, lo que compensaba un poco las cosas), se unió, junto con Winry, a los de primero para seguir a Ron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar al dormitorio de los de primero, se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas para ponerse la pijama (no quería que nadie viera su brazo de auto-mail). Y sacó uno de sus libros de hechizos, siguió leyendo un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormido.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en la sala común de Gryffindor platicando acerca de los tres misteriosos muchachos

-Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que no son mortífagos- Dijo Harry

-Uno nunca sabe, aun no sabemos si están bajo la maldición Imperius o algo así- Dijo la pelirroja, que tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro del pelinegro

-No hay nada malo sobre nosotros, sólo que Ed es algo irritable- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Los cuatro amigos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz, pero al ver que era de Winry se relajaron un poco.

-Oigan, siento mucho lo del tren, pero pues ya ven lo irritable que es Ed, si quieren un consejo, no hagan comentarios sobre su estatura, su brazo o su hermano-

-Está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Hermione –Si tiene algún motivo para ocultarlo no lo culpo-

-Es una larga historia, y preferiría que se las contara él cuando él quiera-

-Puedo vivir con ello- Dijo Harry aunque muy fríamente, se levantó y se fue a los dormitorios, a pesar de haber tirado un recipiente al suelo que se hizo añicos

-Déjenme intentarlo por favor- Winry sacó prontamente su varita

-Adelante- Ginny sonrió

-¡_Reparo! _–El recipiente volvió a su estado original

-Vaya, nada mal-dijo Ginny

-Gracias, la verdad es que es la primera vez que intento ese hechizo-

-Un trabajo impecable, ¿segura que es la verdad?-

-Sí- La rubia empezaba a sonrojarse

-Puedes hacer algo más-­

-Pues sólo algunos hechizos básicos-

-¿Sabes defenderte?- La castaña le preguntó

-Más o menos-

-De acuerdo…¡¡_Desmaius!!-_

-¡¡_Protego!!-_

El ataque salio repelido, directo hacia la que persona que lo conjuró…Hermione cayó de espaldas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Winry preguntó irritada, no había anticipado el ataque

-Sólo probaba tus reflejos, frente a un mortífago no tienes oportunidad de pensar en el hechizo – esto era en parte verdad, pero también era cierto que notó talento en la rubia recién llegada, y no podía negarlo, estaba sufriendo un "pequeño" ataque de celos, que aunque ella no sabía, se terminaría convirtiendo en una rivalidad, pero simplemente se levantó y se fue.

-¿Buen hechizo, cómo dijiste que te llamabas, perdón?- Esta vez fue la pelirroja la que habló

-Winry Rockbell, y pues mis reflejos si están algo desarrollados, teniendo que sujetar a Ed cada vez que se enfurece (sin contar con hay que inyectarlo), ya me acostumbré. Por cierto ¿qué le pasa a tu amiga?

-No lo sé, normalmente es buena persona, pero se sulfura cuando alguien le gana en algo-

-¿Pues en qué le gané o qué?-

-Es que como ya nos acostumbramos a que sea la primera en dominar todo hechizo que conoce, ya incluso pasa desapercibida, en cambio a ti te felicitamos, creo que le dieron celos o algo por el estilo-

-Pues que ca…nija-

--

-…ic…Elric… ¡CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA YA ELRIC!-

-¿Ya está el desayuno? –Ed aun estaba completamente adormilado

-Muévete, McGonagall nos quiere en su oficina-

Ed no tenía idea siquiera de qué o quién le hablaba, hasta que afocó y vio a Harry al lado de su cama parado y vestido, y al recibir bien el mensaje de ir con McGonagall, se vistió y siguió, aunque de mala gana, a Harry hasta lo que fuera una vez el despacho de Dumbledore.

-_Orden del Fénix_-

-¿Qué diantres fue eso Potter?

-La contraseña para entrar a la oficina de la directora, ahora entra Elric-

Entraron a un lugar que parecía lo que fuera, menos una oficina, llena aún de todos los instrumentos metálicos que poseyera su antiguo ocupante

-Pasen tomen asiento. Potter, el es Edward Elric, viene de muy lejos, es un alquimista que tiene la misión de ayudarnos a destruir a Voldemort. Elric, el es Harry Potter, fue designado por Voldemort mismo para ser ya sea su víctima final, o el su perdición.

-¿Que quiere que haga señora McGonagall?-

-Profesora, si no le molesta señor Elric-

-Pues ya que…-

-El caso es que ya que el director Dumbledore fue asesinado por mortífagos…el más rastrero después de Voldemort-

-Hey, un segundo, ¿qué rayos son los mortífagos?– La cortó Ed, con la cara de más mínima comprensión

-Seguidores de Voldemort, Señor Elric. –La profesora McGonagall hizo su aparición–Por ello necesitamos que tú y tu hermano nos apoyen en esta guerra, queremos terminarla antes de que la situación se ponga peor-

-A ver a ver, dos segunditos. ¿Dicen que quieren que me eche a todo un ejército?-

-No a todo, pero serias gran ayuda, ya que los mortífagos saben repeler ataques mágicos, mas no alquimia…aunque no estaría de más que tomaras clases privadas con algunos profesores para ampliar tus conocimientos y tener mejores defensas-

-Bueno, solo se hacer hechizos bastante básicos, pero creo que puedo defenderme ¿y que fue eso nos dijo el gigantón acerca de "tendrán lo que buscan"?

-Todo a su tiempo Edward, por lo pronto vayan a desayunar, o no llegaran a su primera clase-

Caminaban hacia el gran comedor sin hablarse, pero Ed iba viendo el camino atentamente para no perderse, ya que se había fijado que había muchos atajos en el castillo. Ed seguía pensando en todo este asunto de la guerra, pero la voz de Harry lo saco de su ensimismada.

-¡Mierda!-

-¿Qué pasa Potter, te perdiste?- Preguntó Ed burlón

-No, pero este atajo nos ahorraba mucho tiempo, y lo cerraron-

-Permíteme inútil-

Ed chocó palmas como suele hacer para hacer alquimia y acto seguido juntó sus palmas a la pared, que terminó con el desbloqueo del atajo. Harry se sorprendió, pero no dio muestras de ello, sino que se metió por el túnel que llevaba casi al gran comedor.

Ya dentro buscaron cada quien a sus amigos, pero para desgracia de ambos, Ginny platicaba alegremente con Winry, aunque Hermione decididamente no las miraba.

-Ed ¿donde estabas? –Preguntó Winry

-Potter me sacó de la cama para ver a la directora-

-¿A la directora?, ¿Y para qué te quería? –Winry estaba más que sacada de onda

-Los profesores nos darán clases extra para alcanzar en nivel a Potter y compañía-

-¡¿Disculpa?!-

-¿Oh, eres tú, disculpa el comentario, como te llamabas?-

-Ginny Weasley

-Gusto en conocerte, Ginny, lo que pasa es que no conozco a todos, entonces por eso dije Potter y compañía-

-Bueno, te creeré, pero cuida lo que dices-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-

McGonagall, pasó como siempre repartiendo los horarios de clase, En el de Ed había clases de 7° curso, lo que lo dejó perplejo y además había clases extra.

-Maldición, clases de 7° y extras ¿qué rayos les sucede?-

Su respuesta le cayó literalmente del cielo, una lechuza aterrizo frente a él con una carta, tenía el blasón de Hogwarts igual que la carta de invitación al colegio, Winry lo miraba con curiosidad, buscando a Al en la mesa de Hufflepuff le indicó con señas que fuera a ellos, cuando al fin llegó preguntó:

-¿Nii-san qué pasa?-

-Esto- Dijo el rubio señalando la carta

-¿Y eso es?-

-Una carta de McGonagall, dah-

-Pues si, lo sé ¿pero qué dice?-

-Veamos…-

Hermanos Elric y Señorita Rockbell:

Por motivos de necesidad gracias a la inminente guerra, nos hemos visto en la necesidad de moverlos al 7° curso, y darles clases extra para compensar los 6 cursos anteriores, no digan a nadie la razón, aunque confío en su discreción, he hablado con los profesores para que no les dejen tarea, así puedan practicar mejor. Sin más que decir se despide,

Muy Cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-Que de…-

-¿Qué es eso Ed?- Dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba la carta

La fue leyendo, y para desgracia de Ed, Harry también la leyó.

-Disculpa, Potter, pero la carta se la presté a Ginny-

-¿Tienes algún problema con que la lea?-

-De entrada ya es malo el hecho de que la lea ella, para que ahora tú también-

-Ya déjate de payasadas enano, de por si es difícil creer que tienes diecisiete años…-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO, TAN PEQUEÑO QUE LO CONFUNDES CON LOS DE PRIMER AÑO?!

Harry se sobresaltó tanto que tiró el jugo de calabaza de su copa, manchando todo el mantel.

-¡Demonios!, ¿Qué pasa contigo Ed, siempre tienes que explotar así? Exclamó Winry mientras sacaba su varita – ¡_Fregotego!-_

La mesa se limpió al instante, aunque Winry utilizaba aún los hechizos más básicos, la respuesta era siempre la misma, Hermione se levantaba y se iba, casi siempre a la biblioteca, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Ya te lo había comentado anoche Harry, a Ed no le sulfura cualquier comentario sobre su estatura…además, Ed no tiene diecisiete años- Le recordó Winry

-¿Entonces cuantos años tienen?-Pregunto Ginny

-Bueno…Al tiene catorce años y Ed y Yo tenemos quince años-

-¡¿Pero porque los pusieron en el 7° curso con nosotros?!- Peguntaron asombrados Harry y Hermione

-Pues…no lo sabemos-

-Eso es obvio Winry… somos sencillamente extraordinarios, somos la crème de la crème-

-Eres un…-intento decir Winry, pero Ed la interrumpio

-Bueno, hay que ir a clases, supongo que tendré que seguirte Potter-Dijo Ed con la voz más fría y cortante que pudo

-Procura no perderte Elric –Contesto Harry de igual manera.

Caminaron hacia las mazmorras, dado que les tocaba pociones, era un alivio para los pocos que aun tomaban la clase el hecho de que ya no la impartiera Snape. Ed y Winry (esa clase no les tocaba con Al) entraron tímidamente hacia la mazmorra, y cuando el profesor Slughorn los vio, exclamó

-Vaya vaya, así que ustedes son el señor Elric y la Señorita Rockbell, pasen, pasen, tomen asiento. Hoy haremos una poción relativamente fácil, ingredientes y procedimiento en el pizarrón, por cierto señor Elric, no puede utilizar alquimia-

La sonrisa de triunfo de Ed se desvaneció rápidamente, mientras que Winry lo veía satisfecho.

–Lo lamento pequeñín tendrás que hacerla como todos-

-¡¿COMO DIANTRES ME LLAMASTE WINRY?!-

-Señor Elric, por favor mantenga su temperamento en mi clase-

-Pues ya que –Ed miraba enojado a Winry, quien se reía por lo bajo.

Después de una serie de clases que dejaban a ambos Ed y Winry satisfechos, ya que tanto alquimia y mecánica como la magia requerían de gran precisión, lo que lo hacía más fácil para ellos dos, aunque tuvieran dificultad pronunciando las palabras.

-Rayos, estoy completamente exhausto. –Dijo Ed tirándose a un sillón, mientras repasaba en su cabeza varios de los hechizos aprendidos ese día, o al menos los más importantes, según él.

Harry y Hermione ni se dignaban a verlos, mientras Ginny extrañada por la conducta de ambos se mantenía junto a Harry, sólo por lealtad, aunque había comenzado una relación amistosa con Winry, y Alphonse. El de la armadura le había simpatizado las pocas veces que había hablado con él, aunque le extrañaba el hecho de que nunca se quitaba su armadura. A pesar de esto, no se juntaba con ellos por lealtad a Harry y a Hermione.

Ron a estas alturas no había dicho nada, sólo observaba desde ring-side la nueva situación, o al menos a la rubia involucrada en esta batalla de odios, a pesar de salir con Hermione.

--

El día de Alphonse, por otra parte fue más tranquilo, aunque más lleno de preguntas que el de su hermano. Y cómo no lo iba ser, si a pesar de haber dicho una y otra vez tener 14 años, su armadura era del tamaño de un adulto, poco más que promedio, considerando el error que había cometido Hagrid, y no se la quitaba ni para comer.

La primera clase que Alphonse tuvo fue encantamientos de 7° curso, aún sin entender por qué les habían asignado esas materias Al suspiró y se fue a su clase. Al entrar al aula se sentó ocupando él solo un espacio donde cabrían dos alumnos. Cuando el profesor Flitwick pasó la lista se detuvo en el nombre de Alphonse.

-Vaya vaya, así que usted es el FullMetal Alchemist, ¿no es verdad?-

Alphonse suspiró, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esta confusión.

-No profesor, el Full Metal Alchemist es mi hermano mayor Edward-

-Vaya, así que el muchacho pequeño es el mayor-

Alphonse esta vez rió, imaginando la reacción que tendría su hermano de haber oído al profesor.

–Así es señor, pero le recomiendo que no diga nada en alusión a su estatura, ya que reacciona de una manera…no muy agradable-

-Me imagino, sabe señor Elric, yo solía ser igual a él, así que lo comprendo.-

Al rió una vez más, ya había notado la pequeñez de su profesor, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

-Bueno, comencemos nuestra lección del día de hoy ¿les parece?-

Transcurrió el día, en algunas clases él era el primero de los Elric, en otras, los profesores ya habían tenido el "gusto" de conocer a Edward. Al se dio cuenta, al igual que su hermano y su amiga por su lado, que gracias a la precisión requerida en la alquimia, los movimientos de varita requeridos, y la preparación de pociones eran algo muy sencillo para él, el problema eran las palabras. Cuando llegó a la sala común se le acercó un muchacho.

-Hola, tu eres Alphonse Elric, ¿no es así?-

-Si, ese soy yo, ¿tú quien eres?-

-Yo soy Ernie MacMillan, mucho gusto.-

-Igualmente- Replicó

-Umm… ¿te importa si hago una pregunta un poco indiscreta?-

-Supongo que no, pero no garantizo poder contestarla- Al replicó tímidamente, asumiendo que le preguntarían algo sobre su armadura, su hermano o el por qué estaban ahí, desgraciadamente fue la primera.

-¿Por qué llevas esa armadura?- El muchacho preguntó curioso.

-Esteee…ummm…lo siento, no puedo contestarte esa pregunta- Al tartamudeó.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes.- El muchacho contestó sonriendo, aunque con un deje de decepción en la voz.

La armadura suspiró, todo el día lo habían bombardeado con preguntas similares, ya fuera de el por qué de su armadura, de su hermano, el por qué habían acudido a Hogwarts a una edad tardía, toda clase de cosas…y con justa razón, no todos los días te topas con una armadura del tamaño del guardabosques Hagrid al lado de un enano y una rubia de quince años ambos; sin embargo había sido cortés y respondía lo que podía, lo que no, también se rehusaba de manera educada, a pesar de ya estar perdiendo la paciencia.

--

El día siguiente, el trío de Gryffindor, los hermanos Elric y Winry tuvieron su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la primera en la que coincidían Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

-Hola nii-san ¿qué tal el día de ayer?- Al preguntó, alegre de al fin tener a su hermano y amiga en una clase.

-¿Como quieres que esté? Todo el mundo me bombardea con preguntas- Ed respondió malhumorado.

-Y eso que tú puedes ocultar tu brazo, imagínate cómo me va a mi con esta armadura- Al replicó

-Me imagino Al- Winry sonrió con simpatía.

En dicha clase, el nuevo profesor les comenzó dando una introducción a lo que verían ese curso, y la última media hora los puso a practicar un hechizo defensivo más poderoso que el encantamiento escudo, que requería más energía. Al final de la clase todos estaban fatigados, y solamente Hermione, Winry, Ed y Al lo habían dominado (Hermione obviamente le dirigía miradas asesinas a los otros tres cada que podía). Después el profesor les dio una poción para recuperar fuerzas, que Ed rehusó en un principio, ya que sospechaba de la poción, pero la tomó al final. Después volvieron a coincidir en Herbó logia, y se dirigieron juntos al Gran Comedor, pero cuando iban de camino, alguien empujó a Ed y pasó de largo. Este último, con lo irritable que es se volvió y le gritó.

-Fíjate por donde caminas-

El muchacho se volteó, tenía 17 años, un cabello rubio plateado y ojos grises y fríos, era Draco Malfoy.

-Fíjate tú, enano-

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?-

-Ya me oíste enano-

Ed gruñó y Winry lo tuvo que sujetar para evitar que se le abalanzara al rubio.

-¡Discúlpate!- Le exigió Winry

-En tus sueños- Malfoy respondió arrogantemente, disfrutando de ver al alquimista sulfurarse.

-Elric ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?-

Harry y sus amigos habían llegado, pero al ver al rubio se frenaron en seco, Harry sacó su varita, y los Weasley lo detenían.

-¡Hey Potter! Tiempo sin vernos-

-¿Qué haces aquí imbécil?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Malfoy replicó, pero para su desgracia, las fuerzas le flaquearon a Ron, quien liberó el brazo derecho de Harry, y éste inmediatamente colgó a Malfoy mágicamente del tobillo.

-¡BÁJAME INMEDIATAMENTE POTTER!- Malfoy ordenó.

-_Silencio_- Ed musitó, dándole al rubio, que dejó de emitir sonido alguno.

Harry se acercó a Malfoy, aunque a buena distancia de sus aun móviles brazos y lo amenazó

-Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, no te tendré piedad, ahora lárgate escoria- Dijo, liberándolo.

El rubio salió corriendo, pero Ed se sonrió maliciosamente, chocó palmas tocando después la pared, haciendo que más adelante, una fina varilla de piedra que iba de lado a lado del pasillo apareciera a la altura precisa para hacerlo tropezar. Éste cayó, y los siete se rieron de el. Cuando desapareció, Ed se volvió hacia Harry.

-Y… ¿quién era ese idiota arrogante Potter?- Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer la varilla usando alquimia.

-Alguien que no debería estar aquí- Harry contestó fúrico, no hacia Ed, sino hacia lo que había visto recientemente

–Su nombre es Draco Malfoy, y es la causa de que Dumbledore esté muerto…si lo vuelves a ver Elric, dale una paliza, pero déjame un poco a mí-

-Veo que no sólo nosotros hemos perdido a gente querida nii-san- Al habló por primera vez

-No Al, veo que no- Ed admitió, comprendiendo un poco más a su semejante, Potter.

-Umm… ¿qué tal si continuamos hacia el comedor?- Winry propuso, a lo que Ed sonrió

-Vamos, muero de hambre- Siguieron los Elric y Winry por su lado, y Los Gryffindors por otro.


	3. Testamento parte uno

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 3 – Testamento**

Había pasado un mes desde que los hermanos Elric y Winry llegaron a Hogwarts, muy a pesar de la pila de deberes que tenían a diario, a comparación de sus compañeros, se encontraban frescoscomo si nada estuviera pasando.

-¡Maldita sea!, ya son las tres de la mañana y todavía no acabo- Reclamaba Harry, viendo su reloj

-Eso no te pasaría si el año pasado hubieras hecho TÚ las pociones y no el príncipe- Le reprocho Hermione

-Sí, talvez deba ir por el libro y me ahorro trabajo-

-¡HARRY!-

-¡QUE!-

-Eso es impropio, recuerda que debemos aprender a base de esfuerzo, experiencias buenas y malas, y sobretodo a base de HONESTIDAD-

-¡Hermione, tú lo que quieres es matarnos!- Le recrimino Ron

-¿Tú también Ron?, ¿Qué no recuerdan quien es el príncipe?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo olvidar al bastardo que traiciono la confianza de los profesores de Hogwarts, los de la Orden y sobre todo la confianza de Dumbledore?-

-¿Entonces...?-

-Pues que de algo sirva su patética existencia-

-Ayudarlos a pasar el ÉXTASIS de pociones a base de atajos es de lo más vil-

-¿De que libro hablan?- Interrumpió Ed desde el otro lado de la sala común

-No te incumbe enano-

-¡A QUIE LE DICES TAN ENANO COMO UN GRANO DE ARENA QUE NO PUEDES VER Y QUE NO CRÉESE CUATRO OJOS!-

-A ti, aparte mi visión se arregla con una cirugía mágica, pero tu caso alfeñique solo se remedia con zancos-

-¡AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR!-

-¡INTÉNTALO!-

-¡WINRY SUALTAME!- Winry le aplicaba un intento de llave al muy estilo de la lucha libre

-¡HERMIONE DEJAME LE ENSEÑO A NO METERSE EN ASUNTOS QUE NO LE LLAMAN!- Por su lado Hermione intentaba sujetar a Harry, pero era nueva en esto

-¿Por qué se comportan así?- Le pregunto Hermione a Winry

-Porque son unos crios- Contesto Winry, esforzándose por no soltar a Ed

-Concuerdo contigo Winry-

_Diez minutos después_

-Bueno, debemos terminar estas tres pociones y con esto acabamos, al menos por hoy- Exclamo Hermione de lo más positiva

-Pero esta muy largo el procedimiento y si nos equivocamos, aunque sea por un poco, tendremos que repetirlas y realmente necesitamos dormir al menos una hora- Se quejo Ron

-¡¡Bah!! no se porque se quejan tanto, si estas pociones son extremadamente fáciles y practicas- Se bufo Ed

-¿FÁCILES, PRACTICAS PUES DE QUE DIMENSIÓN VIENEN?- Pregunto Harry incrédulo de lo que había oído

-No me digan que ustedes ya...- Hermione no termino la frase por miedo a la respuesta

-Sí, Ed y yo ya las terminamos, solo pasamos los últimos datos en limpio y a descansar se ha dicho-

-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste, ¿o no Ron?-

-Bueno, ¿Otra?-

-Ya lo volviste hacer, pero dinos otra pregunta-

-(Que maldito observador y fastidioso es este peque) ¿no se sienten cansados?, dijo no se ven cansados y hasta Hermione esta exhausta-

-Para mí es de lo más normal ya que tengo que actualizarme constantemente, a diario salen nuevos modelos de automails y si quiero ser la mejor debo estudiar hasta poder perfeccionarlos-

-Esto no es nada comparado con las investigaciones que Al y yo hemos hecho-

-¿...Pues cual es trabajo más duro que han hecho?- Pregunto curioso Ron

-Descifrar de un libro el como crear la piedra filosofal-

-Ja, ¿Qué tan difícil fue descifrarlo Elric?, No es por nada pero yo descifre como entrar a la Cámara de los Secretos, y nadie desde Voldemort había podido entrar-

-uummm, no se bien quien se Voldemort, pero depende de ¿que tan difícil crees que sea descifrar todo un proceso alquímico sumamente complejo de un libro de cocina?-

-¡¡¡GUAU!!! ¿Pues cual es su nivel de lectura?-

-No lo se Ron, pero yo creo que es de 744 libros por año-

- -

-eh...eto...el de Al y yo es de 1000 libros-

-Por año- Afirmo Harry

-No-

-¿Por mes?- Pregunto temerosa Hermione

-No, por día-

- -

Ron, Harry y sobretodo Hermione estaban con la boca abierta, pálidos y con unas llamas azules a sus lados

-¡¡¡GUUUAAAUUU!!! NI HERMIONE LEE ESO Y ESO QUE ES HERMIONE- Exclamo impresionado Ron

-No seas estupido Ron, claro que eso es imposible-

-¿Por qué lo dices Potter, tus lupas no te lo permiten?-

-¡CALLATE!-

-De hecho Al y yo ya leímos y analizamos 3/4 partes de los libros que se encuentran en esta biblioteca; y no es por nada pero esta mejor la biblioteca de Central City-

-Nos están diciendo que en un mes han leído todos esos libros-

-No, solo los fines de semana-

-¿Cómo no entiendo, te podrías explicar, por favor?-

-Sí, claro, los viernes en la noche leímos los libros, los sábados los analizamos, desciframos, sintetizamos y anotamos lo más importante-

-¿Y los domingos?-

-los tres primeros domingos Al y yo entrenamos, y el domingo pasado que fue la visita a Hogsmade Winry y yo salimos-

-(Estos tíos han lo que yo no he sido capaz de hacer en siete años, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO)- Pensó incrédula Hermione

-Y vaya que hay conjuros y pociones bastante útiles- Seguía hablando Ed

-Esperen, esperen, tú y Winry son...-

-Novios, tú que crees Potter, que somos amigos con derecho como tú y Ginny-

-¡ELRIC!-

-Hagamos un trato- Interrumpió Winry (ya era muy de madrugada para que se pusieran a pelear otra vez)

-¿Un trato, de que Winry?- Pregunto Hermione

-Ed y yo terminamos las pociones y ustedes terminan de pasar en limpio los datos-

-No, debemos hacerlo nosotros-

-¡Hermione!, por favor, necesitamos dormir, llevamos dos días desvelándonos, necesitamos recuperarnos-

-Pero...-

-Tiene razón Ron, necesitamos dormir, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero no nos queda otra opción-

-Esta bien, trato- Acepto Hermione de mala gana

-Pero, pobre de ti Elric, con que la poción este mal-

-Lo mismo digo si los datos son incorrectos-

Así este peculiar quinteto trabajo en equipo y acabaron media hora después, todos cayeron como troncos en sus respectivas camas, la única persona a quien le costo conciliar el sueño, fue a Hermione, quien en pensamientos envidiaba, pero a la vez admiraba a estos chicos, además tenia sus sentimientos confusos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-que debo hacer, Ron es muy noble y tierno, además le gustan los niños; pero por otro lado esta Harry tan varonil, galante y caballeroso, tiene una economía segura lo que Ron no; pero también esta Ed, esta pequeño pero tiene unos músculos tan definidos, es muy inteligente, con el podría platicar tantas cosas y nunca no aburriríamos, también tiene una economía segura...-

-El problema es que Ron se fija en cualquiera que tenga un trasero grande, firme y use faldas; Harry cree estar enamorado de Ginny, y no lo culpo ella es tan femenina, lo que no soy y no lo digo porque sea fea, al contrario estoy mejor desarrollada que ella; y Ed es novio de Winry, ella es bonita y muy inteligente-

-Ya se, debo ser más inteligente que Winry y ser más sexy que Ginny, así los tres se fijaran en mi, y yo podré escoger al mejor-

En eso Hermione empieza a fantasear en su mente como seria estar solamente con Ron, Harry y Ed complaciéndola, siendo sus esclavos, el como seria su vida con cada uno de ellos, lo peor del caso para elle, es que las tres opciones que tenían se veían perfectas, por más que quería ver algún defecto en ellos, no lo encontraba, así siguió fantaseando por un largo tiempo, por suerte nadie oía, sus susurros y gemidos, hasta que cayo tendida por el cansancio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Durante el desayuno todo transcurría tranquilamente, las lechuzas hicieron su aparición y entregaron sus respectivos paquetes, aunque a Ginny, Ron, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ed, Al y Winry les llego una carta en común, que decía lo siguiente:

Buenos Días

Al término del desayuno, solicito la presencia de la Srita. Granger, la Srita. Rockbell, el Sr. Potter, el Sr. Weasley, el Sr. Edward Elric y del Sr. Alphonse Elric.

Serán exentos de sus clases por el resto del día; confió en su total discreción.

Muy Cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-¿Qué querrá la profesora McGonagall?- Pregunto Hermione a Harry

-No lo se Herm, pero no creo que sea bueno-

-Harry, ya se, si no me equivoco hoy darán lectura al testamento del profesor Dumbledore-

-es cierto, ¿Pero donde se dará lectura al testamento?-

-En nuestra casa Harry- Contesto Ron

-Y si ese es el caso ¿Por qué nosotros debemos ir, al fin y acabo no conocimos a ese profesor?-

-¿Elric, crees que me complace que vayas?-

-Vaya, tan temprano y con ese humor... O no me digas que estas en tus días-

En eso Winry saca su llave inglesa y le propina un buen golpe

-¡¡AAAYYY!!!, ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS AHORA WINRY?-

-Se más respetuoso, nosotros mejor que nadie lo que es sufrir la muerte de un ser querido-

-...por eso mismo trataba de que Potter centre sus ideas en otra cosa- Contesto Ed sinceramente, este el único tema que trataba con suavidad, por así decirlo

-¿Qué les ocurrió?- Pregunto Harry

-Una larga y muy compleja historia, ¿Y al profesor Dumbledore que le ocurrió?- Le contesto Winry

-Esa es otra larga historia-

-...-

-...-

Terminado el desayuno nuestros cinco amigos se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora McGonagall.

-Buenos días jóvenes-

-Buenos días-

-Como ya sabrán hoy se dará lectura al testamento de profesor Dumbledore en casa de los Weasley, por lo cual ustedes asistirán, pero antes, leeré el otro testamento que dejo el profesor Dumbledore-

-¿Cómo, hay dos testamentos?-

-Así es Potter, uno se leerá en casa de los Weasley, pero el otro solo se les leerá a ustedes en específico-

-¿También a ellos tres?-

-Así es, bueno tomen asiento para que pueda proseguir-

Entonces la profesora McGonagall dio lectura al testamento

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si leen esto es porque he perdido la vida, no estén tristes por mi, ni guarden rencor, odio ni mucho menos deseos de venganza en contra de nadie; tuve una larga y privilegiada vida y sepan muy bien que no me arrepiento de nada; aunque actualmente la situación puede parecer critica, ya he tomado las medidas necesarias._

_Por fin pude localizar a los hermanos Elric, estos jóvenes posen grandes aptitudes, de hecho los he estado buscando durante tres años, pero su vida tomo un rumbo muy peculiar. El joven Edward fue el primer niño de doce años que obtuvo el titulo de alquimista nacional, ganándose así el titulo de "__The Full Metal Alchemist" __ entre los soldados y demás alquimistas; pero su gran corazón y su sentido de justicia hizo que se ganara el titulo de "__El perro de los militares que esta del lado del pueblo"__. Se que con el tiempo el y Harry se volverán tan buenos amigos como lo fueron James y Sirius._

_Pero bueno, el propósito de este testamento es el de otórgales ciertos privilegios, con lo cual tendrán mayores obligaciones._

_El salón de los Menesteres es de uso exclusivo para los miembros del ED.  
_

_Harry, el Sr. Weasley, la Srita. Granger, _Srita. Rockbell, y los hermanos Elric podrán salir y entrar del castillo cuantas veces requieran 

_La biblioteca esta a su disposición las 24 hrs., pueden sacar todos los libros que requieran.  
_

_A ustedes se les aplicaran los ÉXTASIS en cuatro partes, esto con el fin de asegurar que no pierdan el año escolar. La profesora McGonagall les indicara las fechas y lugares donde los presentaran.  
_

_Nadie de la Orden puede detenerlos o acompañarlos, al menos claro que Harry y el Sr. Edward estén de acuerdo con esto.  
_

_Los baños de los prefectos y la cocina también están a su disposición las 24 hrs.  
_

_Les encargo que encuentren eso, que Harry sabe, nadie más de los mencionados debe saberlo, ni siquiera los de la Orden, muy al menos que sea sumamente necesario._

_Afectuosamente Albus Dumbledore_

**N/A.- Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, todas sus comentarios y sugerencias mándemelas, por cierto recomienden el fic (si les gusto), nosotros vamos a seguir escribiendo, pero seria bueno ver que mas personas leen este fic. Cuídense.**


	4. Testamento parte dos

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 4 – Testamento (2da Parte)**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amigo y colega Ibris que cumplió 17 años, sigue como vas mi estimado Padawan tal vez en 1000 años me superes, JAJAJA, como si fuera posible que un (tu sabes como te decíamos) supere a un magnifico, poderoso y sabio Fénix**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las ultimas palabras del profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué tenían de especial los hermanos Elric?, Un silencio sepulcral se mantuvo durante unos minutos, hasta que...

-Muy bien jóvenes, partirán en treinta minutos hacia la Madriguera a través de la chimenea de la sala común de los Grifindors, yo los alcanzare más tarde junto con otros profesores- Explico la directora McGonagall

-Con otros profesores se refiere a Hagid y al profesor Slughorn, ¿Verdad?-

-Así es Sr. Potter, ahora todos retírense-

-Con permiso- Exclamaron los presentes

-Propio-

_--------------------Rumbo a la Sala Común------------_

-Disculpen, pero ¿Cómo vamos a ir a la casa de Ron a través de una chimenea?- Pregunto Winry

-A través de la Red Flu- Respondió Hermione

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es como una carretera por la cual están conectadas algunas chimeneas, obviamente a través de magia- Respondió Hermione tratando de simplificarlo

-¡Ah!- Exclamo Winry aun más confundida que antes

-¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore confió tanto en los Elric?- Se preguntaba Harry

-¡Es Obvio!, ¡Porque soy el gran FULL METAL ALCHEMIST JAJAJA!, ¡Lo imposible de realizar para todos para mi es pan comido!, ¡Incluso los milagros, me tardo pero también los hago! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Decía el súper mega farol de Ed

-¡Claro el Gran Elric!, si medimos de su cabeza al techo!, ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN ENANO QUE NECESITAS UN TELESCOPIO PARA VERME, Y QUE NO CREZCO PORQUE ODIO LA LECHE!?-

-¡Claro que no Elric!-

-¡¿Eh!?, ¿En serio?-

-En serio-

-¡ah...gracias!-

-En serio necesitaría por lo menos DIEZ Súper telescopios alineados uno tras otro para apenas visualizarte enano-

-¡HOY SI TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE LA MALA VIDA!-

-¡NI-SAN!-

-Déjalos Al- Le ordenaron Winry y Hermione

-¡¿Qué!?, ¡Si los dejamos se van a matar el uno al otro-

Al, recuerda que van a ser los súper mega amiguis amguis, uña y mugre, déjalo- Le volvieron a decir Winry y Hermione

-¡CALATE WINRY!

¡CALLATE HERMIONE!-

En eso salen volando una llave inglesa y un libro bastante choncho con destino a la cara de Ed y Harry, respectivamente, dejándolos medio noqueados (han detener un cráneo bastante duro para poder resistir semejante trato)

-Pero...¿Porque me pegaste Hermione?- Pregunto Harry asombrado por esta nueva actitud de Hermione

-Si tu me gritas yo te castigo- Dijo Hermione guiñando el ojo derecho, esto dejo a todos sorprendidos

-(¡POR DIOS!, ¿Qué dije?, yo no soy así, tan solo me salio, pero esto ¿Habrá sido sexy o violento)-Se preguntaba Hermione

-Hermione ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Ron preocupado

-¿Por qué te preocupas?-

-Porque eso fue muy...muy femenino...muy... sexy-

-¿El que golpeara a Harry fue Sexy?-

-No, el que guiñaras el ojo de esa forma-

-¿Celoso Ron?-

-No, para nada, yo...¿Porque debería estarlo?...claro que no Hermione, vamonos que tenemos que cambiarnos-

Ron se iba con aparente prisa, pero a yeguas se veía que se lo llevaba la patada

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte Harry?- Le pregunto Hermione

-No..digo sí...gracias- Respondió Harry más nervioso, apenado y colorado que nada

-Yo me voy a mi sala común, ya que no puedo entrar a la suya- Dijo Al

-No ven, así no te tardaras en llegar-

-¿No importa que yo sepa su clave?-

-De todas formas hoy la cambian por la tarde-

Después de esto los demás se dirigieron a la Sala Común de los Grifindors, y veinte minutos después casi todos se encontraban en la sala común alistados para el viaje.

-¿Qué hará mamá hoy de comer?, como es una ocasión especial tal vez haga sus famosas tartas de calabaza y compre cerveza de mantequilla y...-

-Ron creo que solo tú vas a estar pensado en comer hoy-

-Harry que tiene de malo, apuesto que el testamento del profesor va decir casi lo mismo que el que leyó la profesora McGonagall, así que para que preocuparse, además de eso que podría sorprendernos-

-Uno es la directora McGonagall, dos Ahí van estar los más allegados al profesor Dumbledore así que podrías fingir que sigues de luto-Le regaño Hermione mientras baja de las escaleras

-¡Vamos Hermione no seas tan...tan...!, ¡¿Qué demonios traes puesto?!-

-¿Qué, me veo mal?-

Hermione traía un vestido de seda color negro, aunque este no traía escote alguno resaltaba su muy curveada figura, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-¿Hermione estas enferma o que te pasa hoy?- Volvía a preguntar Ron

-¿Tan mal me veo?-

-NO...te ves...muy...sen...sensata para la ocasión- Dijo Harry bastante sorprendido

-Bueno...si tu lo dices Harry...eh...Al ¿Por qué vas a ir así?- Mientras los demás veían a Hermione los hermanos Elric habían bajado a la sala común

-¿Qué, no esta bien esto?, es que no se como se visten los magos para este tipo de circunstancias así que me vestí como una persona normal...como se dice mukle-

-Se dice muggle y nos vestimos igual para estas circunstancias, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no te quitas la armadura?- respondió Hermione

-AH...este...pues...porque...verán...como decirlo...es que yo...-

-Lo que pasa es que la armadura es un regalo de su mamá le dio antes de morir, ¿Verdad Ed?-

-Precisamente, Al esta muy encariñado con la armadura, incluso algunos dice que Al y la armadura son uno, pero nuestra mamá murió cuando Al era aun muy pequeño, por lo que es su mayor tesoro-

- Y dicen que yo soy el raro de aquí, en fin ya vamonos- Respondió Harry de lo más extrañado

-(Esto estuvo muy cerca)-Pensaron Ed, Al y Winry al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, vamonos o nos vamos a perder las tortas de calabaza- Les apresuraba Ron

- Disculpen pero ¿como funciona la Red Flu?- Pregunto Winry

- Déjame te explico, te metes en la chimenea, tomas un puñado de estos polvos y dices con SEGURIDAD "Madriguera", vas a ver unas llamas verdes y cuando menos te lo esperes estarás en mi casa- Explico lo más simple que pudo Ron

-A ver así, ¡"Madriguera"!- Winry exclamo

-Sí así es- Felicito Ron

-Pero no tenemos suficientes polvos Flu, así que será mejor ir en parejas- Propuso Hermione

-Vale, lo decidiremos con un disparejo- Propuso Al

-¡DISPAREJO!- Gritaron los presentes y los dos primeros fueron Al y Ron

-Van primero- Ordeno Hermione

-Aya voy tortas de calabaza- Dijo babeando Ron

Entonces Ron y Al se metieron a la chimenea (Al con bastante dificultad) y entonces Ron exclamó -¡"Madriguera"!- y los dos desaparecieron en llamas color verde Jade (Ed y Winry estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos saltones ante tal acto)

-Ed Winry continuemos que se nos hace tarde-

-¡Sí, claro!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡DISPAREJO!- Gritaron los cuatro restantes, los seleccionados esta vez fueron Harry y Winry

Harry y Winry se fueron seguidos por Ed y Hermione

_----------------En la madriguera--------------_

Ron iba entrando a la sala con una bandeja de postres que iba comiendo, cuando encontró a Harry noqueado en una esquina y a Ed con las mejillas hinchadas y coloradas, y en el piso muriéndose de la risa a Fred y a George

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Ron

-Ay...es que...fue...tan gracioso JAJAJAJA- trataba de decir George

-Espera...espera...ya, ya después de que tu y el gigante metálico llegaron, llego la rubia y luego Harry y...y...JAJAJAJA- trato de decir Fred

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunto Ron desconcertado

-Es que...es que la rubia cayó boca arriba en piso y luego Harry...y después ella JAJAJAJA- también trato de explicar lo sucedido George pero tampoco pudo

-Llegaron con demasiada fuerza por lo que Winry cayo boca arriba y luego Harry cayo sobre ella- Explico Al

-¿Y...?-Seguía sin entender Ron

-Veras, la cabeza de Harry cayo sobre...sobre los pechos de Winry y ella se enojo tanto que le pego repetidas veces con la llave inglesa a Harry

-JAJAJAJA...y...y ¿qué más paso?-

-Luego mi Ni-San cayo boca arriba y ...y el trasero de Hermione cayo encima de su cara por lo que le surtió bastantes cachetadas- Después de explicar esto la risa de Ron paro en seco y miro con una mirada asesina a Ed, que se encontraba medio noqueado

-¿Celoso Roni?- Preguntaron Fred y George

-¡PARA NADA!- contesto colérico Ron saliendo del cuarto

Habiendo recuperando la Conciencia Harry y Ed, se dirigieron los seis al jardín trasero, donde estaban nada más los miembros de la orden; tomaron asiento después de saludarse, entonces la Directora McGonagall dio lectura al testamento

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si leen esto es porque he perdido la vida, no estén tristes por mi, ni guarden rencor, odio ni mucho menos deseos de venganza en contra de nadie; tuve una larga y privilegiada vida y sepan muy bien que no me arrepiento de nada; aunque actualmente la situación puede parecer critica, ya he tomado las medidas necesarias, que todos los presentes ya conocen._

_A Harry y al joven Elric les he encomendado una misión que solo ellos pueden realizar y nadie debe intervenir al menos que ellos así lo deseen; cabe mencionar que todos los integrantes del ED, los Hermanos Elric y la señorita Rockbell son oficialmente integrantes de la orden, los detalles se los dirá Minerva, este testamento es para repartir mis bienes materiales, así que comencemos._

_Arthur, se muy bien tu fascinación por los objetos de los muggles, por lo que te dejo algunos objetos muy curiosos con su debida explicación de cómo funcionan, espero te sea útiles y divertidos como lo fueron para mi._

_Moly te dejo mis libros de cocina, la verdad es que nunca fui bueno en esto pero las recetas que leí se ven que están deliciosas, se que tu las harás aun más de lo que parecen._

_Remus a ti te dejo dos cosas, uno es el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, ya he hablado con el comité escolar y el puesto es tuyo por todo el tiempo que desees, se que no me defraudaras; lo segundo que te dejo es todo mi dinero, no digas que no ya que no es una limosna ni una donación, lo hago porque deseo verte feliz y se que le darás buen uso._

_Eduardo, a ti no te conocí en persona pero se que tienes un gran futuro, por lo que te dejo todos mis tratados de Alquimia y la espada más poderosa, se que le darás buen uso, te dejo a Excalibur._

_Y a ti Harry, tu que fuiste como el nieto que no tuve, te dejo a mi querido Fawkes cuídalo bien, el te quiere mucho, te dejo también la espada de Grifindor y mi Pensadero, úsalos bien._

_Hasta pronto mis queridos amigos, se que nos veremos en el otro mundo, los estaré esperando gustosamente pero no se apresuren en venir JAJAJA._

_Afectuosamente Albus Dumbledore_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto hasta que molly propuso pasar a la sala para tomar un café, todos se iban hasta que

-¡No entiendo porque tuvo que pasarle esto al profesor!, no era justo, era un mago de bien, no debía morir, ¡NO ASÍ!-Reprochaba Harry

-Es un proceso de la vida Potter, es parte del flujo de la energía, es un intercambio equivalente- Trataba de consolarlo Ed

-¿Intercambio Equivalente Elric?-

-Es el principio de la Alquimia y de la naturaleza, para que exista la vida debe existir la muerte-

-Lo dices tan sencillo pero la verdad no es esa, tu no sabes lo que es perder a alguien ¿Verdad hijo de mami?-

Si había algo más que lo molestara a parte de su estatura era que se metieran con su madre

-tú eres el que no sabe nada hijo de Papi-

Y a Harry lo que más le dolía era eso, a nadie se lo había perdonado fácilmente

-¡_EXPELIARMUS_!- Ataco Harry, pero Ed acostumbrado a los combate junto sus manos y creo una pared de piedra, esto bloqueo el ataque de Harry

-¡_BOMBARDA MAXIMA_!-Con esto destruyo la pared que Ed había transmutado y lo lanzo volando cinco metros

-¡TE QUIERES VER EL CHULO, ¡¿EH?!, ¡PRUEBA ESTO!- Ahora Ed transmuto un puño gigantesco que se dirigía a Harry

-¡_REDUCTO_!-Contra ataco Harry pero para su sorpresa en lugar de detener el ataque ahora venían cientos rocas dándole tremendos golpes y rompiéndole la nariz y boca, apenas Harry se levanto cuando

-¡_Demaius_!- Volvió a atacar Ed lanzando a Harry contra un árbol

-Creíste que solo usaría alquimia para pelear inútil-

-No me vas a vencer solo con eso-

-Hay que detenerlos- Ordeno Hermione viendo como Harry y Ed peleaban salvajemente, pero fue detenida por Lupin

-Deja que se desaojen, es mejor no intervenir, yo se lo que te dijo

-Pero se van a matar el uno al otro- Dijo llorando Winry

-No Winry, mi hermano cuando pelea se olvida de todo lo demás, si intervienes la que podría salir herida o muerta serias tú

-Tiene razón, es mejor no hacerlo- Confirmo Lupin

-Además hacia años que no veía un duelo tan magnifico como este- Adulaba ojo loco

-Cuanto talento de esos dos- Afirmo Slughorn

-Tiene un gran futuro como mago, justo como James- Continuo Lupin

Mientras todos admiraban el combate Harry salio volando derribando un poste

-¿Qué pasa Potter tus seis años de escuela son inútiles contra mi?-

Por primera vez en su vida Harry experimento un deseo enorme, era una sensación nunca antes sentida, el hervir de su sangre, la respiración agitada que tenia, la adrenalina al máximo, sí, tenia un solo pensamiento, algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre y que nadie de los presentes se esperaba.

-¿Tu crees Elric?, deja te muestro algo especial-

-Dame tu mejor golpe-

-Por supuesto-

Y tras unos segundos de pensarlo

_-¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!-_

**Perdonen mi súper retraso pero se juntaron muchas cosas, prometo no atrasarme tanto pero recomienden el Fic si les gusta, se cuidan**


	5. La alianza más poderosa

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 5 – La alianza más poderosa**

-¡Buenos días dormilón!-

-¿Hermione?... ¿Donde estoy?-

Harry se había despertado en una habitación blanca bastante espaciosa, con unas grandes ventanas que permitían el paso de los primeros rayos del sol, a su lado derecho se encontraban flores de todos colores y tamaños, animalitos de peluche, chocolates, libros, bueno un sin fin de presentes dirigidos a él, mientras que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un sillón con alunas cobijas, jarras de café, cajas de galletas, pastelillos, sándwiches a medio comer, libros de la escuela, pergaminos, plumas y tinta dispersa en el suelo; sentada a los pies de su cama estaba Hermione desvelada y llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en San Mungo, y lloro porque estoy feliz que hayas despertado-Dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-AUCH... ¿Porque duele?-

-Perdón Harry fue sin querer-

-Te perdono si me dices porque lloras-

-Porque estas vivo, porque estas despierto y porque teníamos miedo de perderlos-

-¿Perdernos?, ¿A quienes? y ¿Porque?-

-Acaso no recuerdas tu duelo con Ed-

-Sí, algo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que conjure un _AVADA KEDAVRA,_ de ahí no recuerdo más... mate a Elric- Dijo esto ultimo con un temor tan grande, una angustia tan fuerte que sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su columna vertebral a decir esta ultima declaración

-Te contare lo que paso hace 12 días-

-¿¡DOCE DÍAS?!-

-Después de que tu conjuraste el _AVADA KEDAVRA...-_

_-----------------------Inicio Flash Back---------------------------_

-¿Qué pasa Potter tus seis años de escuela son inútiles contra mi?-

Por primera vez en su vida Harry experimento un deseo enorme, era una sensación nunca antes sentida, el hervir de su sangre, la respiración agitada que tenia, la adrenalina al máximo, sí, tenia un solo pensamiento, algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre y que nadie de los presentes se esperaba.

-¿Tu crees Elric?, deja te muestro algo especial-

-Dame tu mejor golpe-

-Por supuesto-

Y tras unos segundos de pensarlo

_-¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!-_

Este ataque no lo esperaba, sabia cual seria su destino si lo recibía, en milésimas de segundo pensaba lo que debía hacer

_-¡¡FUNKELIN!!-_

De la varita de Ed salio un rayo dorado que choco con el rayo verde esmeralda, todos los presentes estaban atónitos

-¡¡HAY QUE DETENERLOS ANTES DE QUE SE ASESINEN!!-Ordeno ferozmente Lupin

Ojo loco, Tonks, Arthur, Fred, George y Lupin trataron de acercarse pero fue en vano, era como si un enorme campo de fuerza estuviera presente, provocando que todos ellos salieran volando

-Déjense de payasadas y deténgalos-

-¡Es imposible Molly, esos son los conjuros más poderosos que existen, y se están enfrentando!-Decía Lupin con una enorme impotencia al no poder hacer nada para detenerlos

-¡Y QUE; USTEDES PUEDEN HACER ALGO!- Reclamaba Al con el alma partida (metafóricamente)

-El poder de esos dos es sobrehumano, nos han superado por mucho-Decía Ojo Loco admirado, pero a la vez muerto de miedo

-Es una pelea entre titanes, esta fuera de esta dimensión- Afirmo Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos

Habían pasado dos minutos desde que se atacaron, pero en vez de disminuir su poder, este crecía a cada instante

-(La vida me ha quitado a mis padres, a mis héroes, mi infancia, mi adolecensia, él que sabe del dolor, de la desesperación, de la angustia, de la impotencia de no poder hacer más por mis seres queridos)-

-(Potter cree que es el único que ha sufrido, pero yo no puedo morir aquí ni ahora, debo recuperar el cuerpo de Al, debo cumplir con el ultimo deseo del viejo, debo estar al lado de Winry, nadie me la va arrebatar NUNCA)-

Después de esto los conjuros se volvieron tan fuertes que causaron una gigantesca explosión, todos los presentes trataron de acercarse, pero la energía que había alrededor era extremadamente fuerte, al entrar todos se sentían débiles, todos a excepción de Winry y Hermione, que se dirigieron a donde estaban Ed y Harry, respectivamente.

Segundos después recuperaron su fuerza los miembros de la orden

-Molly, avisa a San Mungo que llegaremos de urgencia- Ordeno Ojo loco

-Sí, enseguida-

Se fueron acercando mientras el polvo se difuminaba, Arthur y Al se dirigieron a donde Ed se encontraba

-Vamos Ed, tu eres muy fuerte...tu no me puedes dejar...ya veras...te haré unos miembros excelentes...no te cobrare esta vez...pero no me dejes Ed- Sollozaba Winry

Arthur y Al se quedaron paralizados ante la escena; estaban destrozados los miembros metálicos de Ed, mientras que este se encontraba casi carbonizado, sus ojos estaban en blanco y de su boca salía una delgada hilera de humo, con dificultad respiraba

-...ni-san...-

-...sobrevivió...-Exclamo Arthur incrédulo

Mientras que a unos metros se encontraba Harry, en un charco de sangre y con varios y profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo, este también respiraba con dificultad

-Vamos Harry, tu no puedes morir aquí y mucho menos ahora, debes vivir Harry, por lo que más quieras vive Harry...te curaran ya veras...- Sollozaba Hermione

-El traslador ya esta listo papá- Informo Ginny

-Tenemos que irnos YA-

-...win...mo...-

-Yo también Ed-

-...herm...vi...re-

-Lo se Harry-

_---------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------_

-Después de eso los trajimos de urgencias aquí, a San Mungo, ambos entraron a cirugía y fueron atendidos por la gran mayoría de sanadores, y como no, digo, cada cuando llegan dos sobrevivientes de tales conjuros-

-...ya veo, entonces llevo doce días inconciente, ya me imagino todos los chismes que dirán en Hogwards; este año voy a ser el asesino en potencia-

-Yo diría que van a ser los héroes del año, una leyenda más de Hogwards-

-¡¿EH?!-

-Para evitarles problemas a ti y a Ed, los miembros de la orden dijeron que un par de quimeras fueron a asesinarte y que tú y él se defendieron usando los conjuros asesinos-

-¿Pero y los supuestos cadáveres de las quimeras?-

-Para su suerte si habían ido dos quimeras y trataron de matarlos durante su duelo, pero al tratar de acercarse las asesinaron, inconscientemente-

-Guau, esto es tener demasiada suerte-

-Eso que ni que-

-¿Y les creyeron?-

-Ahora que mentimos sobre los hechos no creyeron todo y a la primera, que irónico ¿Verdad?-

-Vaya, por eso tantos regalos, pero quien se a quedado aquí- Pregunto Harry mirando hacia el sillón

-Por las mañanas se han ido turnando los miembros de la orden, y por las noches Ginny, el profesor Lupin y yo, y bueno hoy que me quede dormida aquí-

-...gracias por todo...-

-no Harry, gracias por quedarte con nosotros-

-... ¿y Elric se encuentra bien ó sigue inconsciente?-

-No, el despertó hace tres días-

-Voy a verlo-

-No, primero desayunas algo-

-Pero...-

-No, permíteme, ahora vuelo- Corto Hermione

Unos instantes después volvió con una charola de comida, esta contenía gelatina, zahoria, brócoli y col al vapor; también traía un sándwich de pavo.

-A ver Harry, trata de sentarte- En cuanto Harry se sentó Hermione con un movimiento de su varita acomodo el colchón

-A ver di AAAAAA-

-No piensas darme de comer en la boca, ¿verdad?-

Pero Hermione tan solo le lanzo una mirada tan severa pero al mismo tiempo tan tierna, que Harry no se quejo más, incluso con el horrible sabor de esta comida, él fue dócil ante ella

-Bueno, ¿Ahora sí puedo ir a ver a Elric?-

-Sí, ahora sí-

Harry se quito la cobija y se puso de pie, en ese ínstate Hermione su puso totalmente roja de pies a cabeza

-Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Harry...no es que me queje, pero... mejor voy por unos pantalones y tú pasas al baño de este cuarto y haces... lo que tengas que hacer-

Harry se miro en ese momento y no solo no traía pantalones ni boxers, sino que también tenía tremenda erección, Harry trato de taparse con las cobijas de su cama, pero solo se cayó al piso

-Yo ahorita vuelo con tu ropa-

Una vez fuera de la habitación a Hermione solo se le cruzo un pensamiento

-(Guau, si que buena estaba, en definitiva acaba de ganar muchos puntos a favor)-

Unos minutos después regreso Hermione con la ropa de Harry, al entrar lo encontró envuelto con su sabana

-¿ya terminaste ese asunto inconcluso?- Preguntaba mientras le entregaba su ropa

-JA-JA-JA, que chistosa, mejor date la vuelta-

-Vale-

Una vez que Harry se cambio se dirigieron los dos al cuarto de Ed

_----------------Habitación 1521-----------__----_

-¿Qué te parecen Ed?- Preguntaba Winry

-aahh, están bien-

-¡¿Solo bien?!- Volvió a preguntar pero ahora tenía en su mano una llave inglesa

-¡Esta geniales!, ¡Seguro que son las mejores del mundo!-

-Me alegro que te agraden tanto, porque por las dos van a ser 3000 galeones-

-¡PERO QUE C#&#!, ¡YO RECUERDO QUE DIJISTE QUE NO ME IBAS A COBRAR ESTA VEZ!-

-Ed, era la euforia del momento, ¿Cómo iba a permitir que un derrochador de dinero como tú no me pagara bien?-

En eso entraron Harry y Hermione a la habitación de Ed

-Pero si la tasa de cambio es de diez a uno, me estas cobrando en realidad 30,000 eso es una estafa- Reclamaba Ed

-Ed, ¿Tu sabes cuantos hombres pagarían por tenerlas?-

-Este...si quieren volvemos luego- Intervino Harry

-ah...Vaya Potter ¡Por fin despertaste!, ¿Para que quieres volver luego?, Ya estas aquí-

-Bueno... para que terminen lo que tengan que terminar, la verdad no pensé que fueras esa clase de chicas Winry, digo, yo respeto la forma de ser de cada quien y por nosotros no hay problema, terminen su asunto y nos avisan-

-Harry, tu pensabas que yo le estaba cobrando por...-Winry solo se dedico a reírse

-Hermione, ¿Potter siempre es tan pervertido, que?-

-Eh...este...no, bueno la verdad no se, si se excito porque le di de comer en la boca, pues no se que clase de pervertido sea, JAJAJA-

-¡Ya te dije que habrá sido un brebaje, algún efecto secundario!-

-¡Sí claro Harry, todos dicen algo por el estilo!- Decía sarcásticamente Winry

-Por primera vez si entiendo a Potter-

-A ver Mr. Erudito, ilústranos- Le reto Winry

-Hermione... ¿como decirlo?... se te olvido el brasier y con esa camisa holgada, pues no dejas nada a la imaginación, a cualquier hombre en esa situación le pasaría lo de Potter-

Al revisarse y darse cuenta de ello se puso roja de la vergüenza

-Winry... ¿podrías?...-

-Claro, ven- Se salieron un instante las dos, dejando a Ed con un chichón en la cabeza ocasionado por Winry

-Debiste ser más sutil Elric-

-Cállate Potter-

-¿Y de que hablaban hace un momento?-

-De mis nuevos miembros-

-¿Tus nuevos miembros?-

-Ve la maleta-

En eso Harry abre la maleta y ve un brazo y una pierna de metal

-Sabía de tu brazo, pero no de tu pierna-

-Es una larga historia-

-¿Y que van a ser con estos miembros?-

-Seguro me los como, saben bien a la diabla, ¡¡OBVIAMENTE ME LAS VAN A INSTALAR IDIOTA!!-

-¡¡YO NO SABIA QUE SE INSTALABAN SOPERUTANO, GENERALMENTE VAN SOBREPUESTAS!!-

-¿Acaso no podemos dejarlos solos ni un momento?- Preguntaba Winry mientras regresaba con Hermione

-Él empezó- Señalo Ed a Harry

-No es cierto, fuiste tú- Reclamaba Harry

-¡LOS DOS YA BASTA!, Parecen bebes- Regaño Hermione

-Esta bien, oye a todo esto, ¿A que has venido Potter?-

-Pues...vine a...di...dis...disculparme...el otro día...yo...bueno...me exalte un poco y...- Trataba de disculparse Harry, pero no encontraba las palabras

-Bueno...pues... igual yo- Respondió Ed

-¡¿EH?!, ¿Igual que?- Preguntaba confundido Harry

-Pues...tú sabes...yo también...pienso igual que tú-

-¿Por qué a los hombres les cuesta tanto pedir perdón?- Peguntaba Hermione

-Tú los has dicho, porque son hombres, JAJAJA- Decía Winry

-¿Y tu hermano Elric, pensé que estaría aquí?-

-Al se quedo en la escuela, para poder ayudarme con mis deberes-

-Querrás decir que se quedo para HACER tus DEBERES-

-Dime Winry, ¿Cómo quieres que haga mis deberes estando en un hospital?-

-No lo se, tal vez como Hermione y yo lo hacemos-

-Pero yo estoy enfermo y ustedes no-

-"Enfermo que come y mea, que solo el diablo se lo crea"

-Pero tengo que comer para poder recuperarme-

-Si, pero no como pelón de hospicio-

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que recuperar fuerzas, además mi vista no esta de todo bien, por lo que no quiero forzarla leyendo libros y escribiendo ensayos-

-¿En serio no puedes forzar la vista Ed?-

-En serio-

-¿Y porque tienes tres pilas de historietas al lado de tu cama?-

-Pero no las leo, solo veo los dibujos-

-Ed te conozco desde niños y tú no solo ves los dibujos, al menos que sea Hentai-

-Disculpa Winry pero, ¿Qué es el hentai?- Preguntaba Harry inocentemente

-Hermione le puedes explicar tú-

-Veras Winry...es que yo... no se que sea el hentai- Decía de lo más apenada Hermione

-¿En serio no saben?- Preguntaba el incrédulo Ed

-No- Respondieron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione

-¿Potter, Hermione han hecho una Rusa?-

-No-

-¿Una cubana?-

-No-

-¿Han tomado Vino?-

-No-

-¿Tequila?-

-No-

-¿Lo han hecho alguna vez?-

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA ELRIC!- Grito Harry

-Esta bien, ¿díganme que han hecho en su vida, que no la han vivido?-

-Elric, te recuerdo que vivimos internados en una escuela casi todo el año, lo que nos queda lo usamos para poder recuperar las horas de sueño pérdidas-**(N/A: Esto es el síndrome Tecquiano, esto pasa en la vida real Aunque usted no lo crea!!!)**

-Tenemos demasiado que enseñarles-

-¿Qué quieres decir Elric?-

-Te propongo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Una alianza jamás antes forjada, una alianza entre Magos y Alquimistas-

-¿Por qué me propones algo así?-

-Para poder cumplir el ultimo deseo del viejo, derrotar a Lord Voldemort-

-¿Por qué te interesa derrotarlo?-

-Simple, si no lo detenemos ahora ganara más poder, después destruirá a la comunidad mágica y personas como él no se satisfacen con tan poco, seguirá destruyendo y conquistando hasta tener a todo el mundo en sus manos. He visto gente sufrir durante años y no pienso permitir que Voldemort ocasione más dolor del que ya hay, ¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que hay que patearle el culo a Voldemort, así que sí acepto-

Dicho esto último Harry James Potter Evans y Edward Elric se dieron la mano, ninguno de los dos sabia que esa alianza iba a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, que esa alianza seria única, ya que se le consideraría la Alianza más poderosa jamás hecha

-----------------------En algún lugar de Europa------------------

En una habitación lúgubre, apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas se encontraban dos figuras

-Edward Elric esta en Hogwards-

-En efecto mi señor, Dumbledore los encontró antes de morir-

-Ese viejo mañoso siempre se me adelantaba, por suerte lo eliminaste Severus-

-Y dígame mi señor ¿Qué planea hacer ahora?-

-Necesito que Elric se una a mí, tiene una gran capacidad y habilidad, pero sobretodo él si es fuerte-

-Entonces usted va a...-

-Sí, él será mi hijo, mi sucesor, solo tengo que encaminarlo-

-Y si se puede saber, ¿Cómo va a llamar su atención?-

En eso una chimenea cerca de ahí se prende con un fuego verde escarlata, saliendo de ahí a una mujer de estatura media, largo cabello negro con unos cuantos rayos de color oro, de facciones finas de la cara

-Es todo un honor reencontrarme con mi Todopoderoso Señor Oscuro y su perrito faldero Severus Snape-

-Tiempo sin vernos Deyanira-

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que NO ME LLAMES DEYANIRA?!-

-Es de mi agrado volver a verte Lorena Deyanira Malfoy-

-Para mi el honor es mayor señor, le pido de ante mano disculpas por las torpezas de mi hermanito Lucius y su torpe hijo Draco, pero como compensación le traigo aquí un informe detallado de todos los movimientos del Ministerio de magia-

-Tan eficaz como siempre-

-Usted ordene y yo cumpliré sin dudarlo un solo instante-

-Sí, tengo una misión para ti-

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado, les aviso que tardare un poco en la actualización ya que voy a escribir sobre mis otros Fics, pero no voy a abandonar la historia. Cuídense y Recomiende la historia**

**PD: Dejen reviews aunque no este inscritos, yo tomo todas sus críticas para mejorar**


	6. El linaje final

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 6 – El Linaje Final**

-Digo que hay que patearle el culo a Voldemort, así que sí, acepto-

-Pues ya que se ha formalizado esta alianza, podemos intercambiar información-

-Tal vez deba iniciar diciéndote todo lo que se de Voldemort y también, sobre la profecía – Sugirió Harry a Ed

-No, no es necesario, Hermione ya nos contó todo lo relacionado a Voldemort, la profecía, tus pato aventuras y sobretodo lo de los Horrocruxes-

-ah...creo que eso es bueno, como ya sabrás hay que encontrarlos y destruirlos-

-Y ¿Sabes cuales son?-

-Algunos¿por qué?-

-Le pedí al Coronel Mustang (yo diría a Mr. Ególatra) que me mandara toda la información posible sobre el tema, hace dos días y hoy por la mañana llego un paquete de la Teniente Hawkeye, a nombre de Winry-

-aahh...y ¿quién es Teniente Hawkeye? y ¿Por qué se lo mando a Winry y no a ti?-

-La Teniente Hawkeye es la mano derecha del Coronel Mustang, quien es mi superior (Por desgracia mía) y se lo mando a Winry por...-

-¿Si?-

-Por una razón que no conozco-

En ese momento todos los presentes cayeron al piso

-En fin... ¿Quieres que te diga los Horrocruxes que conozco?-

-No, quiero que Winry nos lea la información y si concuerda con la que tú tienes, significa que es 100 confiable-

-¿100 confiable?-

-Así es, cuando se requiere información, no hay nadie mejor que los alquimistas nacionales de Central City-

-Veamos si es cierto, Winry podrías...-

-Sí, claro-

En ese momento Winry abrió el paquete, dentro de este había un libro y una carta, Winry opto por leer primero la carta

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Buenos días Winry-San, escribo la presente carta para dar el informe de los temas solicitados por Edward, ya que el coronel se encuentra algo deprimido, pero eso lo sabrán a su regreso a Central City, el contenido se divide en tres puntos que a continuación leerás_

_Los posibles Horrocruxes son:_

_De Salazar Slytherin: Relicario_

_ Anillo familiar_

_ Basilisco_

_De Godric Gryffindor: Espada "Diente de León"_

_ Escudo transe dental_

_ Armadura Milenaria_

_De Helga Hufflepuff: Copa_

_ Reloj_

_ Zapatos alados_

_De Rowena Ravenclaw: Diadema_

_ Lentes_

_ Telescopio_

_Aunque esa es la información que pidió Edward, el coronel encontró otras datos, que a su parecer seria de suma importancia para ustedes; hace cientos de años un hombre llamado Merlín, escribió un libro sobre magia, en el cual menciona dos poderosos conjuros, aunque te anexo el libro, te pongo en esta carta dichos fragmentos_

"_... El __AVADA KEDAVRA __es un hechizo que requiere grandes cantidades de energía negativa, cuando esta se acumula y se expulsa, el individuo que lo reciba sufrirá una sobrecarga eléctrica, ocasionándole la muerte; los dos hechizos que nacen de esta son el IMPERIUS y el CRUCIO, la primera logra controlar al individuo mandando carga eléctricas que afectan el razonamiento Cefálico, logrando así el control sobre este; el CRUCIO manda energía a los puntos nerviosos centrales ocasionando un dolor inmenso, de mantenerlo por mucho tiempo el individuo pierde la razón..._

_...El __FUNKELIN__ es el hechizo gemelo del __AVADA KEDAVRA, __este requiere grandes cantidades de energía positiva, al ser expulsado, corta el viento ocasionando cortes en el individuo receptor, comparable con una espada al rojo vivo, ocasionando la muerte; los conjuros que nacen de esta son el __EXPECTO PATRONUM y SECTUMSEMPRA, la primera usa la energía positiva para atacar a seres con gran cantidad negativa; el SECTUMSEMPRA usa la energía positiva y negativa con la cual corta el aire ocasionando cortes, aunque menores al FUNKELIN, los individuos receptores generalmente sobreviven..._

_...Para finalizar este capitulo, se debe aclarar que la energía positiva y negativa no son ni buenas, ni malas todo depende del mago y las circunstancias en las que se encuentre..."_

_Por ultimo encontró a los últimos descendientes de __Salazar Slytherin,_

_Godric Gryffindor_, _Helga Hufflepuff_ y _Rowena Ravenclaw, y son:_

_De __Helga Hufflepuff: Lorena Deyanira Malfoy_

_De Rowena Ravenclaw: Hybris Raftalia Black_

_De Godric Gryffindor: Joshua Fernando Gryffindor_

_De __Salazar Slytherin: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Aunque después de buscar, encontramos a otros descendientes y por parte de quien son_

_De Godric Gryffindor: Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric (Por parte de su madre Trisha)_

_De __Salazar Slytherin: Harry James Potter Evans (Por parte de su padre James)_

_Esperando el reporte de Edward, me despido por el momento_

_ATTE: Teniente Primero Riza _Hawkeye

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Al terminar de leer la carta, todos se encontraban desconcertados, pero sin duda alguna, el más desconcertado era Harry, que en cuestión de segundos se puso totalmente pálido y tembloroso.

-...no...No puede ser...se equivocaron de persona... en este país hay muchos Potter- Renegaba Harry

-Sí, hay muchos Potter, pero dudo que haya muchas personas que se llamen igual que tú- Respondió Ed

-No...No puede ser posible...-

-Harry, Slytherin vivió hace miles de años, por lo que sabemos puede ser posible- Dijo Hermione

-NO, no puede ser, Voldemort y yo no podemos ser parientes-

-Pero Harry, eso podría explicar el porque ibas a quedar en Slytherin, porque hablas parsel, porque tienen actitudes semejantes y...- trato de consolarle Hermione

-Y porque me eligió a mí como su igual¿Verdad?-Dijo con enojo Harry

-Sí, eso lo puede explicar, y con mayor razón debes de hacerte más fuerte Harry-

-Es fácil decirlo Herm, pero se te olvida que Slytherin era un asesino que dejo a un basilisco, para que su descendiente matara a hijos de muggles; que su descendiente a causado demasiado dolor a los demás, que es un asesino a sangre fría; SE TE OLVIDA QUE HACE UNOS DÍAS TRATE DE METAR A ELRIC...-

Le reprochaba Harry a Hermione, pero en eso Ed salta de su cama y con su brazo izquierdo le proporciona a Harry un puñetazo tan fuerte, que lo tira al piso, Ed se mantiene de pie y...

-¡¡ACASO CREES QUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE HA SUFRIDO EN SU VIDA POTTER, HE LEÍDO LO SUFICIENTE EN ESTOS DÍAS COMO PARA SABER QUE VOLDEMORT ES UN DESGRACIADO, MALDITO, ASESINO, Y TU NO ERES ASÍ POTTER!!-

-Se te olvida que hace unos días trate de matarte, que en mi corre sangre de asesinos, si acaso...si acaso soy un...un Slytherin, por mis venas corre la sangre de un asesino¿Cómo saber que en unos años yo no me vuelva un Voldemort dos?-

-¡¿Y tu crees que porque yo soy un descendiente de Gryffindor soy el hombre más valiente, el más honesto, el más sabio¿En serio lo crees?-

-Sí, por algo te eligió Dumbledore¿acaso no eres el perro de los militares que esta del lado del pueblo?, tu eres un héroe que lleva la sangre de un héroe, yo soy un asesino en potencia, que lleva la sangre de asesinos, esa es la verdad-

-Te equivocas, yo trato de pagar mis pecados-

-¿Qué pecados podrías cargar tú?-

-Hace...hace unos años atrás mi mamá murió, Al y yo éramos muy chicos, no comprendíamos la vida, pero creíamos que sí; un día la...la... transmutamos, y pagué el precio con mi pierna y mi brazo, lo que había ahí era...era un...(en ese momento Ed empezó a llorar) un mounstro, traje a la vida a un mounstro con la forma de mi mama; así que dime¿Soy un santo¿Soy un héroe?, Yo llevo la sangre de un héroe, pero soy un demonio y tú...tú eres un buen mago con sangre de asesino; la sangre no tiene nada que ver, nuestras desiciones marcan quien somos realmente...y si...si tienes un profundo dolor, paga tus pecados ayudando a la gente que más lo necesita-

-...Elric...-

-Harry, recuerdas ¿quien saco la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero?, recuerdas que toda la familia de Sirius paso por la casa de Slytherin, pero el fue un Gryffindor, que vivió como tal y que murió como un Gryffindor, Harry, no permitas que su sacrificio de él y Dumbledore sean en vano- Le recordaba Hermione

-...Herm...yo... lo siento-

-¿Así que la información es correcta?- Dijo Ed tratando de contener sus lagrimas

-Casi-

-¿Cuáles son los_ Horrocruxes que conoces Potter?_

- Son: el relicario de Slytherin, el anillo familiar de Slytherin, el diario de Voldemort, la Copa de Hufflepuff, su serpiente Naggi y Voldemort-

-Van seis, nos falta saber cual es el séptimo y mientras destruir los otros cinco, exceptuando a Voldemort-

-No, sin contar a Voldemort nos faltan por destruir tres-

-¿Por qué Potter?-

-Porque el profesor Dumbledore destruyo el Horrocruxe de anillo y yo destruí Horrocruxe del diario- Explico Harry

-Entonces debemos investigar a los otros nueve posibles-

-No, solo a siete-

-Y dale Potter¿porque solo a siete?-

-Porque la espada de Gryffindor y el basilisco no son Horrocruxes, de hecho, yo mate al basilisco-

-Ja, lo bueno es que yo soy el farol, que si no-

-Estoy orgulloso de ello- Se defendió Harry

- Winry, me das la carta de la teniente-

-Claro Ed, pero pídelo bien-

-Mhm, Winry me das la carta Por Favor-

-Ya ves, lo cortes no quita lo valiente- Le regaño Winry mientras le entregaba la carta-

-Entonces estos son nuestros objetivos-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De Salazar Slytherin: __Relicario_

_/Anillo familiar/_

_/Basilisco/_

_De Godric Gryffindor/__Espada "Diente de León"/_

_ Escudo transe dental_

_ Armadura Milenaria_

_De Helga Hufflepuff: Copa_

_ Reloj_

_ Zapatos alados_

_De Rowena Ravenclaw: Diadema_

_ Lentes_

_ Telescopio_

_/Diario de Voldemort/_

_ Naggi_

_**Voldemort**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así es Elric-

-También deberíamos buscar a los descendientes, ellos podrían saber la localización de alguno de estos objetos- Sugirió Hermione

-Pues dudo que Voldemort y Lorena Malfoy nos vayan a ayudar, seguro que ella también es un mortifago- Dijo sarcásticamente Harry

-Obvio que no me refería a ellos dos, me refiero a Joshua y a Hybris, dudo que ellos también sean mortífagos- Replico Hermione

-Pero existe esa posibilidad- Agrego Winry

-Si, tienes razón Win- Le dijo Ed

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero a diferencia de hace unos momentos, este no era de desconcierto, todo lo contrario, sabían la gran responsabilidad que tenían en sus manos

-Vaya año que vamos a tener¿verdad?- Bromea Winry, tratando de animar a todos los presentes

-Eso sin contar que tenemos que estudiar para los EXTASIS- Agrego Ron, que iba entrando a la habitación-

-No les ayudes Ron, por cierto¿Cuándo entraste?-

-Hace unos minutos, escuche algo de los Horrocruxes y... ¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos?- Pregunto Ron, ya que Harry y Ed se habían ido a una esquina, estaban de cuclillas con una gran sombra y varias flamas azules a su alrededor

_-__...me pregunto si algún día podré tener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones- Decía Ed_

_-...tan malo habría sido seguir viviendo con los Dursleys y jamás haber sabido sobre la magia...- Decía Harry_

-No sean tan exagerados, miren que Ron es el padrino de Bill para su boda, por lo cual tiene que ayudar a organizarla; tiene que aprender a bailar y conseguir a una chica para la boda de Bill y para el baile de navidad de este año y no esta estresado, al contrario esta sumamente relajado- Les regaño Hermione, pero pocos segundos después, se les unió Ron a la esquina

-_...me pregunto que tan malo habría sido ser un muggle, común y corriente- Decía Ron_

-¡¡HEY USTEDES TRES DEJEN DE HACERSE LOS SUFRIDOS!!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Winry

En eso entro una sanadora a la habitación

-Señor Potter, deber ir a su habitación, en unos instantes le van a realizar unos chequeos-

-Ah...claro, en seguida vamos-Respondió Harry

-No, solo usted, sus amigos no pueden acompañarle-

-No te preocupes Harry, Ron y yo vamos a la cafetería a desayunar y luego te alcanzamos

-Vale, nos vemos al rato-

Entonces salieron Harry, Hermione y Ron, cada uno a su respectivo destino. Mientras Winry le instalo sus nuevos miembros Ed, después de esto pasaron dos horas cuando...

-Ni-san, como te sientes hoy-

-Bien muchas gracias, Al y tu, como vas en la escuela-

-Algo apurado por el trabajo de ambos-

-Ya lo sabia- Contesto Winry

-ah... es que...veras mi ni-san- Trataba de explicarse Al

-No te preocupes, voy a dejar mis deberes a la escuela, darme un baño y regreso¿vale?-

-OK- contestaron los hermanos de acero, después de esto Winry salio de la habitación

-¿Y como se encuentra Harry¿Ya despertó?-

-Sí, y tengo que contarte una larga historia-

Entonces Ed le empezó a relatar lo ocurrido en la mañana, lo de la alianza, los Horrocruxes y los herederos

-Vaya ni-san, esto se complico bastante-

-Ni que lo digas Al-

-Ayer en la sección prohibida encontré un libro bastante viejo y desojado, en el hablaba sobre las nueve armas legendarias del triunvirato-

-Ah... ¿Qué triunvirato?-

-No lo se Ni-san-

-Entonces porque es importante-

-El libro estaba desojado, solo mencionaba dos de las nuevas armas legendarias-

-¿Y?-

-Se llaman las espadas gemelas, y cada arma domina un elemento-

-Suena interesante, podríamos entregarlo como proyecto para la clase de historia-

-No ni-san, no te lo digo para ningún proyecto escolar-

-Entonces¿por qué nos debería interesar armas legendarias de un triunvirato de no se donde?-

-Porque una de esas espadas perteneció al Rey Arturo de Camelot, mientras que la otra perteneció a Godric Gryffindor-

-Esas son las espadas que nos dejo Dumbledore a Potter y a mi-

-Exacto, posiblemente se las dejo como un arma para derrotar a Voldemort-

-Pero si Voldemort se apropia de las otras siete...-

-Podría hacerse invencible-

-Ya veo, encontraste algo bastante interesante Al-

-Debemos decirle a los demás-

-No, aun no-

-Pero...Ni-san-

-No les diremos hasta que sepamos si es verdad, sepamos que elementos controla, como usarlas y donde están-

-Excalibur controla la luz, mientras que diente de León controla la oscuridad, deberíamos decirle a Harry, para que aprenda a utilizarla-

-No, debemos confirmar esto primero; ellos ya tienen porque preocuparse, esto lo haremos tú y yo, como siempre en equipo-

-¿Tampoco le vamos a decir a Winry?-

-No Al, hasta saber si es verdad y si nos sirven, o no-

-Esta bien ni-san, te apoyo como siempre, le voy a escribir al Coronel para que nos mande información sobre el tema-

-No, por alguna razón le envió la información que le pedí a Winry, si ella se entera los demás lo harán-

-Pero podemos confiar en Winry, es nuestra amiga desde la infancia-

-No Al, no es que no confíe en ella-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que ella no sabe mentir, ella es muy inocente, ella no puede mentir, no sabe mentir; cuando lo ha intentado, se le nota a leguas y si los demás se dan cuenta sospecharían-

-Pero ni-san, ah...esta bien, no le diré a nadie, lo haremos como siempre-

En eso entra Winry a la habitación, vestía unos jeans color negro que se le ajustaban muy bien a su curveada figura, una pequeña playera negra que descubría su muy bien formado abdomen, junto con una chamarra azul marino.

-¿De que hablaban?-

-Mi ni-san me contaba todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, me sorprendió saber que mi ni-san y yo somos descendientes de Godric Gryffindor, eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, aunque es irónico que yo sea un Hufflepuff-

-Sí, una ironía de la vida, en fin...-

-Bueno, yo ya me voy ni-san, tengo muchos deberes¿Cuándo los dan de alta?-

-No se Al- dijo Ed

-Les dan de alta mañana, ya pregunte- Respondió Winry

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Ni-san, hasta mañana Winry-

-Hasta mañana Al- Al decir esto Al salio de la habitación

-Bueno Ed, es hora de cenar-

-Voy a seguir comiendo comida insípida, porque si es así, mejor me espero hasta mañana que me den de alta-

-No, me dieron permiso de traerte comida de afuera con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ya veras, mientras te traje una ensalada campesina, estofado de res y una rebanada de pastel de tres chocolates-

-¡¿Winry, sabes cuanto te adoro?!-

-Sí, se que soy todo un ángel, así que empieza a comer-

Sin tener que decirlo dos veces, Ed empezó a comer lo que le trajo Winry, bueno que dijo comer, a tragar como pelón de hospicio y más de una vez, casi se asfixia con la comida

-Aahhh...simplemente delicioso, mil gracias Winry, no se como pagarte esto-

-Bueno, ahora vine la condición-

-La que sea-

-Tomate estas pastillas-

-OK-

-Con este vaso de leche-

En eso Winry abre un termo con leche caliente, Ed ve gigantesco ese vaso y como a este le salen un par de ojos demoníacos y una boca tétrica que le sonreía y le decía "Tómame, estoy sumamente asquerosa"

-¡NO!-

-Ed-

-No, esa leche me esta mirando feo-

-¿Cómo puede mirante feo un vaso con leche?-

-La leche y yo somos enemigos a muerte, mejor dame sicusa y con gusto me la tomo-

-¡Ed tomate la leche ahora!-

-...Pero-

-¡Ahora!- Le ordeno Winry, ahora Ed no sabia a quien temerle más, a esos ojos demoníacos de la leche o a la mirada severa de Winry; Sabiendo que esta era una batalla perdida, tomo las pastillas y se las paso con la leche, al terminarla la cara de asco de Ed era mas graciosa que otra cosa

-¿Feliz?- pregunto Ed

-Sí, ahora duérmete- Winry se disponía a salir cuando Ed tomo su varita y con un movimiento cerro la puerta de la habitación

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Me las vas a pagar Winry- Dijo Ed con una mirada maligna

-¿Y que planeas hace...?- Preguntaba Winry pero Ed la callo con un beso profundo

Los dos continuaron besándose, de un momento a otro Ed le quito la chamarra que traía Winry y se dispuso a besarle el cuello de una forma apasionada

-...Edo...-

Pero no la escucho, ahora le había arrebatado su playera y su sostén, mientras la llevaba a la cama, Winry no se quedo atrás y le quito su bata y como este no traía nada mas, quedo como llego a este mundo, Ed empezó a succionar, mordisquear y besar su seno derecho, mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro, con esto le arrebato a Winry varios gemidos que trataba de ahogar, pero fallaba en el intento

-...Ed...espera...-

-Esperar que-

-Si...alguien entra y...nos ve así-

-Tú eres mi novia y esto es de lo más normal-

-...Pero...-

-Potter esta con Hermione platicando de lo mas lindo, Al esta en la escuela y el sanador no viene hasta mañana-

-...Ed...-

-¿Qué dices, continuo o me detengo?- Dijo Ed mientras le iba quitando su hilo dental

-Digo que sí, no te detengas-

-¡Que niña mala, pero ahora te castigo yo a besos y carisias!-

-_ ¡¡Muffliato!!-_

**N/A: Que pacho, les dije que tardaría en actualizar pero me llego la inspiración y bueno aquí esta, espero los haya dejado picados porque esto no es un Fic M, si quieren leer un Fic M, lea mi Fic de La casa de los gritos, jejeje, dejen sus reviews y recomienden la historia si les gusta, nox vemos en el sig. Cap BYE**


	7. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 7 – ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Harry y a Ed, Lupin firmo el alta de los dos jóvenes y le pidió a Harry unos minutos a solas antes de que regresara a Hogwards. Harry acepto sin dudarlo un solo instante, por lo que se dirigieron a la cafetería.

--------------------En la cafetería------------------

Habiendo llegado a la cafetería, Lupin abrazo fuertemente a Harry, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien Harry!...snf...por un momento...medio...miedo de perderte justo como a James y a Lily...tú y Tonks son mi única familia, así que... ¡No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por una estupidez así!-

-Yo...perdón...no... No sabia lo que hacia...fue un momento de ira...-

-Lo se, eso es normal entre amigos, los mejores amigos-

-¡Pero yo trate de matarlo, MATARLO!-

-Ja, si hubieras visto las peleas de James y Sirius, parecía que se odiaban, pero eran los mejores amigos...bueno, es cierto que jamás utilizaron esos conjuros, pero tenían un gran corazón, justo como ustedes...pero Harry, te pido que no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de ese modo-

-Sí...lo se-

-¡Prométemelo!-

-¡Te lo prometo!-

-Bien-

-Aprovechando el momento, puedo pedirte un consejo-

-Por supuesto Harry, dime, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-

-Es sobre mujeres- Dijo Harry bastante sonrojado

-Hmmph... ve a sentarte Harry, iré por un par de chocolates y unas rebanadas de pastel, creo que va ser necesario-

Harry fue a sentarse a una mesa para dos personas, a los pocos minutos llego Lupin con dos grandes tasas de chocolate humeante y dos rebanadas de pastel de tres leches

-Dime Harry, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-¿Es malo o... pervertido estar enamorado de dos mujeres?-

-mmm...en realidad es imposible estar enamorado de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo-

-Pero... ¿si se da el caso?-

-Nunca se da, tal vez... te gusta una mujer mucho, por sus atributos físicos, mentales o... espirituales, incluso puede ser la mujer perfecta, la que siempre hayas soñado y deseado, pero tu corazón pertenece a otra, muy a pesar de que ella... se todo lo contrario-

-¿Y como puedo saber de quien estoy enamorado realmente?-

-Eso solo tu lo puedes llegar a saber, no hay ninguna formula mágica, alquimica o muggle para saberlo-

-En otras palabras, quien me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago o nervioso al estar con ella, es a quien amo-

-mmm...puede ser Harry, eso depende de ti-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mira, eso que acabas de describir es un estereotipo, en cada persona varia, en lo personal creo que es el ser con el cual te sientes seguro, aunque en la realidad seas tu quien la proteja-

-...oh...-

-No me gustaría terminar con esta plática tan amena, pero tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts-

-¿Entones tu...?

-Así es, acepte el trabajo-

-¡Vaya, hasta que nos van a enseñar verdaderos conjuros!-

-¡JAJAJA!, eso parece, yo tan solo acepte para poder estar más cerca de ustedes-

-¡Me parece perfecto!-

-Pero Harry, nada mas te pido que no juegues con sus sentimientos-

-¡Jamás haría algo así!-

-Bien, pues entonces vamonos-

---------------------------------------------------

Regresando al bullicio del castillo de Hogwarts, donde además de continuar con sus deberes de siempre, investigaban cuanto podían acerca de los posibles Horcruxes, y de los herederos. Siendo Ed, Al, Winry y Hermione eran normalmente los que terminaban más rápido la tarea, eran los que más investigaban.

Un día Hermione llegó a la mesa donde todos estaban en la biblioteca y dejó caer encima de la mesa un pesado volumen que causó un ruido tal que Harry y Ron (que se estaban quedando dormidos) saltaron de sus sillas, Harry apuntando su varita al frente.

-Oh…lo siento Hermione…- Harry tartamudeó mientras bajaba su varita.

-Si esos reflejos mejor los ocuparas en un duelo tendríamos una gran ventaja…en fin…- Hermione replicó

-Me encontré a este pequeñín en la sección prohibida-

-¿Pequeñín?-Ron preguntó sarcásticamente y Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina que lo calló de inmediato

-¿Y se puede saber de qué trata?- Ed preguntó interesado

Hermione solamente abrió el libro en el índice, después fue a la página que buscaba y allí frente a ellos estaba un escudo de armas de color verde y plateado con una serpiente al frente.

-El árbol genealógico de Slytherin- Hermione dijo simplemente.

Todos empezaron a seguir las serpenteantes líneas hasta llegar casi al fondo, ubicando primero la línea que unía a "Merope Gaunt" con "Tom Riddle" y la doble línea que bajaba de ellos hacia el nombre "Tom Marvolo Riddle". Después todos buscaron el nombre de "James Potter" con Harry rezando a todos los santos habidos y por haber por que no apareciera, pero en efecto, ahí estaba, unido con una línea al nombre "Lily Evans" y una doble línea hacia abajo con el nombre "Harry James Potter".

-Así que es cierto…- Harry dijo con pesar

-Eso parece…aunque no son parientes nada cercanos, serás como su primo décimo o algo por el estilo- Ed dijo, buscando la hoja con el árbol genealógico de Gryffindor, cuando la encontró todos buscaron entre todo el enredo de líneas y nombres hasta que los ojos de Winry encontraron el nombre de "Trisha Hayter" unido mediante una línea al nombre "Hohenheim Elric" Y bajo ellos los nombres "Edward Elric" y "Alphonse Elric"

-Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- Winry dijo asombrada

-¿Nii-san, cómo es que mamá era una bruja y nunca nos enteramos?- Al preguntó extrañado, mientras su hermano se encogía de hombros

-No tengo la más remota idea Al, nunca la vi hacer magia- Ed respondió

-Se nota, o ella hubiera utilizado un encantamiento para hacerte más alto enano- Harry respondió sarcásticamente

-¿qué…dijiste…Potter?- Ed respondió con flamas en los ojos

-Lo que oíste-

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE TAN PEQUEÑO QUE QUIERES USAR UN ENCANTAMIENTO AGRANDADOR EN EL EH?!-

-Pues a ti pulga-

-¡¡TE VOY A MATAR POTTER!!-

-Ya van a empezar otra vez, ¿Habrá algún día que no se traten de matar?- Pregunto Ron con bastante ingenuidad

-Joshua Fernando Gryffindor…- Murmuró Ed para si mismo, después continuó en tono normal

-¿Ese es el fulano que hay que buscar no?- Pregunto Ed

-Uno de ellos, pero ya es un comienzo…no sabía que el apellido Gryffindor aun se conservaba…- Ron asintió

-De hecho ahí esta lo interesante Ron-

-¿A que te refieres Hermione?-

- Los padres de "Trisha Hayter" son "Maximiliano Hayter y Marine Gryffindor"-

-Entonces Ed y Al son descendientes directos de Godric Gryffindor- Dijo Winry bastante asombrada

-No solo eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto desconcertado Al

-Fíjense bien, "Marine Gryffindor" es hija de "Alberto Gryffindor y Eugenia Watson", pero ellos tuvieron también a "Charlie Gryffindor", quien se caso con "Alicia Granillo", con la cual tuvo a un hijo, "Chruno Gryffindor" y el se caso con "Guadalupe Hernández", y de esa unión nació "Joshua Fernando Gryffindor"- Explico detalladamente Hermione

-Eso significa que "Chruno Gryffindor" y mamá eran primos hermanos, por lo cual somos primos segundo de Joshua-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, puesto que nadie imaginaba que los hermanos Elric fueran descendientes directos y menos primos de Joshua

-Pero eso no explica porque nuestra mamá no usaba magia-

-Posiblemente era una Squib- Respondió rápidamente Ron

-¿Qué es eso Ron?-

-Son hijos de magos, que carecen de poderes mágicos- Explico Ron

Winry, simplemente arqueó una ceja antes de sacar de su mochila la carta de la teniente Hawkeye

-Hmmm…pues al parecer es el único, los otros herederos tienen todos apellidos diferentes-

-¿Puedo ver la carta?- Harry preguntó amablemente

-Seguro- Winry respondió dándole la carta, mientras que veía a Ed diciéndole

-¿Viste? Él si es amable-

Después de leerla rápidamente y hacer memoria, Harry frunció el entrecejo

-Hybris Raftalia Black…No recuerdo haber visto ese nombre en casa de Sirius, ni una marca que mostrara que lo habían desconocido-

-¿Otro misterio sin resolver? Ojalá y sea más sencillo que descifrar ese maldito libro de cocina y seguir pistas sin fin- Ed dijo apesadumbrado.

-Me gustaría que esto fuera más sencillo…un solo acertijo ya es suficiente- Harry admitió.

-Harry, ¿de cuándo a acá las cosas han sido sencillas para nosotros?-Hermione preguntó con ironía

-No lo sé… ¿desde nunca tal vez?- Harry respondió con sarcasmo, pero no con intención de ofender, lo cual la castaña comprendió.

-Otra cosa que tenemos en común, nuestra vida tampoco ha sido nada fácil desde que papá se fue- Añadió Al

-Y que lo digas- Ed asintió

-Pero bueno, eso está en el pasado…mejor pensemos en cómo vamos a buscar a estos tipos y a los horrocruxes-

-¿Por cierto, qué hacía en la sección restringida?, digo, sólo es un libro de árboles genealógicos ¿no?- Winry preguntó con curiosidad, viendo el libro

-Yo también me pregunté lo mismo…en fin, supongo que algún director ha de haber tenido sus razones para hacerlo- Hermione dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Seguro era para evitar que traidores como Snape se enteraran fácilmente-

-De hecho dudo que Snape sea un traidor como tanto predicas Potter- Exclamo de los más despreocupado Ed

-¿Qué demonios insinúas Potter?, él mato a Dumbledore- Recrimino Harry con una increíble rabia

-¿Y no crees que haya algo detrás de la muerte de Dumbledore?-

-¿Por qué lo dices Elric?- La rabia de Harry se volvió ahora una gran consternación

-Dime Potter, además de Snape y tu, ¿Quién más sabia del mal que aquejaba a Dumbledore?-

-Nadie más-

-Bien, por lo que nos has relatado Dumbledore te estaba enseñando el pasado de Voldemort, para así poder saber como piensa y adelantarse a él, ¿cierto?-

-Si, así es-

-Tomando esas bases Al y Yo hemos formulado unas teorías, ¿Serán capaces de escucharlas completamente sin interrumpir?-

Hubo una pequeña pausa, un silencio mortal se adueño, pero al final todos los presentes aceptaron, por seguridad Winry aplico el _"Mulifato"_

-Suponiendo que Snape fuera un traidor, le hubiera informado a Voldemort sobre el mal que aquejaba a Dumbledore y sobre las secciones de entrenamiento que Dumbledore le daba a Potter, Dumbledore viejo, herido y sin el apoyo del ministerio, se había convertido del peligroso Zeus Dios de los Dioses a una insignificante hormiga; en este punto, hagamos un paréntesis, para denotar que el mago que Voldemort admiro durante años fue a Dumbledore, aprendió mucho de él, sobretodo la forma y estructura de cómo pensar, por lo que Dumbledore sabia o tenia la idea general de lo que pensaba Voldemort, y a la inversa; después de remarcar lo anterior, es lo único que detenía a Voldemort, puesto que tal vez y solo tal vez Dumbledore le estaba enseñando a Potter como pensar, por lo cual Potter será la nueva amenaza, ya era tarde para evitarlo, si Malfoy mataba a Dumbledore Potter ya sabría como pensar, o al menos el inicio, el engranaje ya se había movido; en pocas palabras, la situación actual; entonces la mejor alternativa seria que Malfoy matara a Potter, así Dumbledore no tendría a su redentor y este no arriesgaría a nadie más, intentaría vencerle solo, pero viejo y herido seria blanco fácil.

Ahora si Snape fuese leal a Dumbledore, no le informo sobre el mal de Dumbledore ni de las secciones privadas, Voldemort confiado manda a Malfoy a matar a Dumbledore, pensando que sin él tendría el camino libre, puesto que Potter habría perdido a su guardián, por ende ya no seria molestia alguna, solo lo mataría para vengarse de él y de su madre Lily, pero lo haría sufrir, torturando y matando a sus seres queridos, para luego matarlo públicamente, esto provocaría pánico, ya que con Dumbledore el más poderoso mago y al "Elegido" muertos, no habría nadie que se le opusiera.

Pero, Voldemort no contaba con que los Hermanos Elric se unieran a la orden, conocidos por el mundo como dos poderosos alquimistas que además de tener gran poder, en ningún caso han utilizado la misma estrategia, es decir, no sabe como piensan se tendría que formular miles de hipótesis para saber que piensan y que harán, los movimientos de Potter serian impredecibles, tendrá que decidir entre seguirnos con una posibilidad máxima de 1 entre 1000 de descubrir lo que haremos o armar su ejercito, la respuesta es obvia, armaría su ejercito puesto que no sabe cuando la serpiente se convertirá en dragón-

-Entonces...Snape es nuestro aliado- Pregunto incrédulo Harry unos minutos después de que Ed acabo de explicar su teoría

- Talvez, esto es tan solo una teoría, pero es muy probable-

-¿Cómo demonios dedujeron eso en tan poco tiempo?- Pregunto impresionado Ron

-Es mi trabajo, de esto vivo-

-Se te olvido un detalle Elric-

-Así, dime cual Potter-

-Voldemort puede leer y manipular fácilmente mi mente, sabrá todo lo que hagamos-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Elric?-

-Dime ¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore nos dejo las espadas?-

-Porque son unas fantásticas armas, supongo-

-No, la razón es porque mientras tú seas el dueño de "Diente de león" y yo de "Excalibur" tú, yo, y los que nos rodean frecuentemente somos inmunes a que lean y manipulen nuestra muerte, además somos inmunes al _"Crucio"_ y al _"Imperio"_... es increíble su poder... ¿no lo crees?-

Minutos después Ed se levantó, se estiró y dijo

-Bueno, iré a la Sala de los Menesteres un tiempo…de hecho no estaría mal que me acompañaras Potter-

Ron volteó a verlo con una expresión que delataba que había malinterpretado la invitación

-¿Pues qué diablos van a hacer ahí?-

Eso le valió un libro directo a la cara de parte de Hermione (afortunadamente no era el que acababa de encontrar, sino un libro de texto algo delgado)

-¡Ron, eres un pervertido!-

-¡Tan solo bromeaba, AY como duele!-

Harry simplemente arqueó una ceja

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya?"

-Sólo pensé que te sería útil aprender a manejar a "Diente de León, después de todo, supongo que tienen más utilidades, después de todo, por algo nos las dejo Dumbledore-

-Tienes razón, vayamos. ¿Quieren venir?- Les preguntó Harry a los demás

-No, yo me quedaré investigando esto- Hermione dijo, inmersa en un libro

-Yo me quedo también- Winry dijo y después murmuró a Al

-Ve con ellos, no quiero que se maten-

La armadura asintió y fue con los otros dos, para evitar que se mataran a la hora de entrenar con las espadas.

En cuanto estuvieron solas, Winry preguntó a Hermione alzando una ceja

-Y bien… ¿qué hay entre tú y Harry?-

El estómago de Hermione dio una triple mortal hacia atrás antes de que pudiera tartamudear

-¿Q-qué? ¿D-de qué ha-hablas?-

-No te hagas, bien sabes de qué hablo-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Vamos Potter! ¡Se supone que tienes que defenderte!- Ed gritó después de un par de horas de estar intentando enseñar a Harry cómo pelear con espadas.

-¡Diablos Elric, no soy Superman! Soy humano, tengo mis limitaciones físicas ¿sabes?- Harry dijo, mientras sus fuerzas ya no le alcanzaban para maniobrar su espada a tiempo para evitar los ataques de Edward

-¿Y yo qué soy, un demonio?- Ed preguntó sarcástico

-Se supone que hay formas de aumentar tu resistencia y fuerza físicas mediante magia, pero supongo que no sabes hacerlo…te enseñare algún día, no es tan complicado-

-Nii-san, no seas tan duro con él- Al intervino antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas

-Él no ha entrenado con Izumi…no está a tu nivel-

Ed reflexionó un poco y después ofreció una sonrisa de simpatía a Harry

-Lo siento Potter, a veces olvido el entrenamiento tan riguroso que llevé, ya vete si quieres-

-Vaya, gracias…veré si las muchachas…digo, dudo que Ron haga mucho…han encontrado algo útil sobre Gryffindor, Black o los horrocruxes-

Harry dijo jadeando mientras se dirigía al vestidor proporcionado por la sala para ponerse su túnica de mago y quitarse la ropa sudada que llevaba.

-Te alcanzo luego, entrenaré un rato con Al-

Harry asintió y salió por la puerta, mientras que Ed miraba con interés a Excalibur.

-Una espada muy curiosa en verdad…de que tiene magia tiene magia, digo, ni siquiera pude transmutarla para quitarle el filo temporalmente…- Ed dijo asombrado, más para si mismo que para su hermano.

-Lo supuse, pero al ritmo que vamos no podrán usar las espadas al 100 por ciento…- Al notó

-Esperemos que Harry aprenda pronto a usar esa técnica-

-Honestamente esperaría algo así más fácilmente de Hermione- Ed admitió.

-Si. Supongo que Harry tiene más poder, más magia bruta, pero Hermione es la que sabe administrar y aplicar su magia en lo que hace, tiene más control en lo que hace- Al analizó.

-Supongo que sí…en fin, veamos si podemos descubrir algo de esta espada-

-Nii-san, que haremos con respecto a las otras armas, si otros magos las tienen tendrán la misma protección que nosotros-

-Es muy probable, siete guerreros-

-¿Guerreros?, ¿Por qué dices que son guerreros Nii-san?-

-El libro decía que son nueve armas, de un triunvirato, es decir, que había tres grandes reinos o...países...o...gobiernos...o algo por el estilo, entonces eran tres armas por reino-

-Tres armas...tres reinos...tres usuarios...tal vez tres protecciones-

---------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A.- El apellido de Voldemort es Riddle (o Ryddle, por el anagrama en español)…que significa acertijo en inglés, para aquellos que no lo saben**

**Hola, espero les haya gustado, perdonen por el retraso pero la carrera esta pesada y no deja mucho tiempo libre (tengo que estar devorando matemáticas) por lo que no he podido escribir, les pido paciencia y también muchos Reviews eh!!! JAJAJA Nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. CUIDENSE -**

**PD: RECOMIENDEN EL FIC SI LES GUSTO**


	8. Dudas

**N/A.- Todos los personajes y el mundo donde se desarrolla este fic es propiedad de J.R. Rowling, a excepción de los que yo he creado. **

**N/A2.- En este capítulo hay una cita textual de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" que pertenece a ****J.R. Rowling, yo solo la he utilizado para dar más peso a mi fic.**

**N/A3.- Les dedico este capítulo a mis amigos y hermanos, El oso, ****Winnie e Ibris por su graduación de la prepa e inicio de la carrera, les deseo siempre el trabajo y la salud, lo demás llega solo, ¡¡FELICIDADES!!**

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 8 – Dudas**

_Si comienza uno con certezas, terminará con dudas; mas si se acepta empezar con dudas, llegará a terminar con certezas._

_ Sir Francis Bacon__ (1561-1626) Filósofo y estadista británico. _

Era un día soleado, con un poco de brisa refrescante en Hogwarts, se encontraba por doquier hojas de color amarillo y otras cuantas parecidas a las de un atardecer en la playa, los gnomos hacían travesuras en el jardín de Hagrid, pero a pesar de toda esta belleza que rodeaba al castillo, le faltaba algo, le faltaba vida, pues desde la muerte de Dumbledore, no se escuchaban bulliciosas risas, no se veía parejas de jóvenes estudiantes abrazados por el extenso lago, solo se podía recordar figuras voladoras en el campo de Quidditch, ni siquiera se podía oír las suplicas de algún alumno del primer grado que era fastidiado por los Slytherin; la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban dentro del castillo, atemorizados, más que una escuela parecía una prisión.

Cada mañana el Profeta trae noticias cada vez mas terribles, magos y brujas desaparecidos, muggles encontrados muertos, otros torturados hasta la demencia y algunos otros incluso descuartizados; las fugas de Azkaban cada vez eran más frecuentes y en mayor cantidad; todos los esfuerzos del ministerio por censurar la situación era cada día más difícil.

Los hijos de Muggles estaban temerosos, el departamento de Aurores estaba de cabeza…todo esto se podría resumir como un gran caos.

Pero esto no le importaba a dos jóvenes que se batían a duelo con sus brillantes espadas todos los días desde hacía tres semanas, estos jóvenes eran Harry Potter y Edward Elric.

En el lado derecho se encontraba Ed vestido con unos pantalones negros y unos tenis igual o más viejos que sus pantalones, tenía el torso descubierto. En el lado opuesto se encontraba Harry, vestido casi de la misma forma que Ed, con diferencia de que sus pantalones eran más grandes y viejos (una herencia de su tan querido primo Dudley), pero a diferencia del año pasado, Harry había dejado de ser un paliducho piel de gallina, ahora tiene un cuerpo mas tonificado, se empezaba a divisar unos cuantos abdominales, un par de pectorales, sus brazos dejaron su clásica forma de espagueti para adquirir un mayor volumen, y su piel de gallina había adquirido un tono más oscuro, dándole un aspecto más bronceado.

Después de entrenar con Ed durante semanas, se empezaba a ver los resultados, no solo físicamente, sino que sus habilidades de combate con la espada eran estupendas.

-¡Vamos Potter, no me digas que este es tu limite, JAJAJA!- Desafiaba Ed a Harry

-Hoy te venceré Elric, y me quedare con Excalibur-

-¡Inténtalo!-

Y nuevamente iniciaron el duelo, mientras que un pequeño grupo observaba el duelo desde los pasillos del segundo piso.

-¡Vaya, Harry ha mejorado mucho!- Exclamaba maravillado Neville

-Sí, ahora es más fuerte y hábil con las espadas- Dijo orgullosa Ginny

-¡¿Espadas!?, pero si solo tiene una espada- Dijo curioso Ron a Ginny

-No solo me refería la "Espada Gryffindor" Ron-

-¡¿Entonces!?-

-…solo te diré que Harry es todo un hombre- Dijo pícaramente Ginny

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!...¿entonces…ustedes ya…pero cuando…pero aun son muy jóvenes Ginny…?- Trataba Ron de Explicarle a Ginny

-¡AY RON, lo dices como si fuera malo!- Reclamo Ginny

-¡LO ES!, aun eres muy pequeña- Dijo tajantemente Ron

-Pero si es de lo más rico……..no me digas…..que…..¡AY RON!...estas celoso de que Harry y yo nos divirtamos más que tu- Dijo burlonamente Ginny

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Se apuro a declarar

-Ron, si en lugar de tener esa pancita tuvieras unos cuantos ladrillos, otra cosa seria-

-Esto….es por la culpa de mamá….ella hace tan rica la comida….y además….no ha habido práctica de Quidditch-

-Aja…y no tendrá nada que ver que ahora que hay menos estudiantes comes más postres- Dijo burlonamente Hermione

-….pero…ya estoy tomando medidas para bajar esta panza-

-Sí, la está bajando……pero hasta las rodillas- Dijo burlonamente Ginny

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Se rieron los presentes, mientras que el rostro de Ron se tornaba al color de sus cabellos

-Pero el físico no es lo más importante- Se apresuro a defenderse Ron

-No, pero a las mujeres nos gusta sentirnos protegidas, que nos agarren firmemente y agarrarlos también, verdad Hermione- Exclamo Ginny, Hermione no pudo decir nada, solo se sonrojó.

Siguieron riendo por unos minutos, haciéndose bromas entre ellos y viendo el duelo entre Harry y Ed; no había duda que la llegada de los hermanos Elric les había devuelto la tranquilidad y paz que desde hacía tres años no tenían.

De pronto se escuchó una espada caer, Harry se encontraba tirado en el césped con la punta de Excalibur cerca de su yugular.

-Creo que volví a ganar Potter- Dijo orgulloso Ed

-Fue porque la luz me cegó unos instantes- Se defendió Harry

-Hmph….si lo hubiera deseado tu estarías muerto…en un combate debes utilizar todo lo que este a tu alcance para luchar, en la realidad vives o mueres, no hay otra opción-

Ed envaino y se dirigió a donde estaba Al, este le entro una toalla y su playera, ya dispuesto a marcharse Neville le detuvo a él y a Harry

-¡Esperen!-Pidió Neville

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Harry

-Harry…me preguntaba si nuevamente van a dar clases-

-¿¿uuhh??-Bufo Ed confundido

-Por si necesitamos pelear…los del ED…tenemos que estar preparados…además el ministerio autorizo el uso de maldiciones imperdonables en caso de emergencia…y bueno…yo quería saber si podemos practicarlas…como antes…nos enteramos que te dieron permiso- Explico Neville

-No lo creo Neville…es muy peligroso…no quiero ponerlos en peligro…no otra vez-Dijo Harry

-Tú sabes que los miembros del ED te seremos leales…así…que si tú te vas a pelear contra…Vo…Vo…vol…contra ¡VOLDEMORT!...iremos contigo…aunque perdamos la vida…así que sería mejor estar preparados… ¿No lo creen?-

-…yo…no quiero ponerlos en peligro, es muy arriesgado, entiéndeme, Voldemort es terrible, mas allá de la comprensión humana- Argumentó Harry

-Si es verdad…pero mientras tu estés vivo y luchando habrá una luz de esperanza…nosotros daremos gustosamente la vida si con eso logramos destruirlo de una vez y para siempre, porque de lo contrario más niños se quedaran como nosotros…y no quiero… ¿Me entienden verdad?-

-Hmph…lo pensare…hoy iremos a Hogsmade y mañana les digo, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Sí, claro, les voy ir a avisar…y Harry… hoy queremos que vayas…bueno todos ustedes a la sala de los menesteres, tenemos que decirte algo, ¿si?...no vemos a las nueve no puedes faltar bajo ninguna circunstancia… - Dicho esto Neville desapareció por los pasillos.

-Oye Harry… ¿Que es el ED?, ¿una especie de la orden del Fénix?-Pregunto Al

-Si algo así…- Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny les explicaban a los hermanos Elric todo lo concerniente al ED, mientras se dirigían a Hogsmade.

_--Hogsmade--_

Al llegar a Hogsmade notaron un ambiente más fúnebre que el que se vivía en Hogwarts, había una gran cantidad de magos patrullando las calles, y el número de estudiantes que solía ir se disminuyo por lo menos a la mitad; mientras más se adentraban al pueblo, las miradas se centraban en ellos.

-Harry, nosotras vamos a ir a la tienda, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?- Pregunto Hermione

-Mmmm…no lo sé…que te parece en la Cabeza de Cerdo- Contesto Harry

-Ok, nos vemos en una hora- Ya se disponían a irse cuando se oyó un grito

-¡¡ESPERENME!!-Grito Winry

-Hola, pensamos que ya no venías- Saludo Ginny

-Es…que…me distraje…haciendo unas…aleaciones…y se me hizo tarde…- Replico Winry mientras recuperaba el aliento

-No hay problema, llegas justo a tiempo- Le respondió Luna

Dicho esto se retiraron las chicas, entonces ED y Al se empezaron a retirar

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto Ron

-Tenemos asuntos que atender, nos vemos en la Cabeza de Cerdo y sin decir nada más se retiraron

-Bueno, vayamos a recoger los trajes y de ahí a la tienda, como deseo unas ranas de chocolate, sabes Harry, estoy a 10 tarjetas de tener la colección completa- Dijo orgulloso Ron

-Vamos pues, también sería bueno comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla, las vamos a necesitar pronto-

-¡AYYYY Harry, ya no me recuerdes los EXTASIS!-

_--Oficina de correo de Hogsmade--_

Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Winry habían desviado su camino de la tienda y se dirigieron a la oficina de correo, era muy poco común su uso, ya que se acostumbra el uso de lechuzas mensajeras, pero lo que iban a recoger no era muy común para los magos.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Saludo Winry

-¡Buenas tardes señorita!, ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Le pregunto un hombre pequeño, algo fornido, de gran calva y bigote abundante

-Venimos por una entrega especial, este es el número de entrega que me hizo llegar por lechuza- Le informo mientras le extendía una carta al señor

-…. ¡Ah sí!...permitente unos minutos- Se retiro el hombre y diez minutos después volvió con cuatro cajas envueltas

-Aquí tiene, serian 4 Galeones- Dicho esto Winry le pago y tomo los paquetes

-¿Winry está segura de esto?- Pregunto Ginny

-¡Por supuesto! ¿En cuántas bodas de magos los has visto? ¡Seremos el centro de atención!- Respondió Winry

-¿Y cómo vamos a llevarnos los paquetes sin que seden cuenta?- Pregunto Luna

-Fácil, los metemos en mi bolsa, a la cual le puse el Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable- Dicho esto Hermione metió las cuatro cajas en el bolso

-¡Eres fantástica Hermione!- Le adulo Ginny

-No es nada, bueno pues vayamos a la Cabeza de Cerdo, y ninguna palabra sobre estos, tiene que ser una sorpresa- Advirtió Hermione

-¡¡SÍ!!- Respondieron las chicas, después se retiraron a la Cabeza de Cerdo a esperar a Harry y a los otros chicos.

_--Herrería--_

Después de que se separaron Ed y Al se dirigieron a la herrería de Hogsmade, una vez dentro un hombre bastante alto, fuerte y calvo les dio la bienvenida

-¡Buenas Tardes!, ¿Qué desean?-

-¡Buenas tardes!, Soy Edward Elric, tendrá listo los materiales que le mande pedir hace un mes-

-…Elric…ah ya recuerdo, claro, pero conseguirlos no fue tan fácil, te va salir caro…tal vez tenga que hablar con tu padre, después de todo los dientes de Dragón no se los puedo vender a un niño-

-¿No puede?...es una lástima, y yo que iba a dejar esta bolsa llena de Galeones como propina por su buen servicio….en fin tendré que conseguir mis materiales en otro sito- Dijo Ed jugando de mano en mano con una gran bolsa que sonaba a golpecitos metálicos

-…este…jajaja…pero en esta época necesitamos todo tipo de protecciones…además el ministerio tiene más problemas que unos dientes de dragón…jajaja-

-Señor yo no le quiero causar ningún problema-

-¿Problema? ¿Cuál? No es ningún problema, además…puedo decir que lo necesitaba para una investigación…solo deme el nombre de un profesor y asunto arreglado-

-Pero… ¿Para qué necesita el nombre de un profesor?-

-Bueno, en caso de que vengan a preguntar, yo puedo decir que el profesor se lo pidió y los dos quedamos bien librados-

-mmm…mala elección, tendré que avisar los Aurores sobre esta situación, después de todo, quien le dice que no soy un mortifago…aahhhh…es mi deber como alquimista nacional hacer que se cumpla la ley y más si soy invitado diplomático de Rufus Scrimgeour- Dijo Ed mientras jugaba con su reloj y hacía notar el símbolo de alquimista nacional que este traía impreso, el herrero estaba empezando a temblar y sudar frio, hasta que Al tomo la palabra

-Pero nii-san, sería una lástima que este herrero terminara en Azkaban, seguramente tiene una familia a la que cuidar-

-Entonces…que deberíamos hacer Al-

-Espere señor Edward, no hay necesidad de hablar a los Aurores…yo soy un humilde herrero que trata de ganarse la vida….en estos tiempos es muy difícil…muy pocos salen…que le parece si le ofrezco un descuento-

-¿…un descuento?-

-Sí…usted solo me paga los dientes de dragón y lo demás va por cuenta de la casa…y no se preocupe por el ministerio…les puedo decir que en el viaje se me perdieron algunos metales y los dientes….no hay necesidad de que nadie salga perjudicado-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-mmm…acepto esto solo porque veo que es un hombre de bien…pero lo tendré vigilado-

-Sí, sí…permítame voy por su pedido-

-A ver, aquí están los colmillos de dragón, se trata de colmillos de un Colacuerno húngaro, son muy raros de conseguir, una barra de Titanio, plata de la catedral de Manchester, y un frasco con 4 onzas de iridio…de todo esto sería 980 galeones pero se lo dejo a 200 galeones, ¿Qué le parece?-

-Bien, aquí tiene 250 galeones, pero recuerde, lo estaré vigilando- Dicho esto Al tomo la caja de madera y se retiraron

-¡Adiós, que tenga buen día!-

Así pues se retiraron Ed y Al y se dirigieron a un lugar boscoso cerca de Hogsmade

-Nii-san aun pienso que fue muy injusto lo que le hiciste a ese pobre herrero-

-Tal vez…pero solo tenemos 500 Galeones, y no hay un banco cerca para poder retirar más dinero y cambiarlo por Galeones- Dijo Ed pero Al aun se sentía molesto

-Bueno está bien, en la primera oportunidad le mando el resto….¿Feliz?-

-Sí, ahora sí- Dijo felizmente Al mientras Ed solo maldecía por abajo

Una vez alejados de Hogsmade Ed y Al trazaron un circulo de transmutación, en donde dejaron los materiales expuestos en el centro, juntaron sus manos y lo transmutaron

-Listo, jejeje, no se podrá quejar, nos quedo perfecto, Al tienes la caja-

-Sí, ten- Dijo Al mientras le pasaba una pequeña caja Roja

Una vez acabado su objetivo se disponían a retirarse hasta que Ed escucho un ruido proveniente del bosque, Al guando la caja en si interior y se puso en postura defensiva

-¿Quién anda Ahí?, ¡Identifícate!- Reclamo Ed, mientras empuñaba su varita

-¡Tranquilo, venimos en son de paz!- En eso aparecieron dos figuras negras delante de ellos

-Yo soy Lorena Deyanira Malfoy- Dijo la primera figura

-Y Yo soy Bellatrix Black Lestrange- Dijo la segunda figura

-¡¿MALFOY!?, ¿Estas emparentada con ese mequetrefe?-

-Desgraciadamente- Bufaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Pero no dejes que la imagen del imbécil de mi sobrino ensucie la nuestra- Dijo Bellatrix

-¿Qué quieren?- Pegunto Ed sin bajar la guardia

-Tenemos un mensaje de nuestro señor- Dijo Bellatrix

-El desea que te unas a él, a su noble causa, si lo haces serás bien recompensado, no tengas dudas-

-¿Y porque se interesaría por mi?- Pregunto Ed

-Mi señor sabe de tus grandes habilidades, dotes y desea lo mismo que tú- Dijo Lorena

-¿Matar a gente inocente solo por diversión?-

-Esos son sacrificios necesarios por un bien mayor- Dijo Bellatrix

-El desea que los justos y sabios no mueran, el desea crear un mundo donde reinen los justos y sabios, un lugar donde el erudito sea respetado y no menos preciado, y te encontró a ti, Edward Elric, un joven que se convirtió en alquimista nacional a los 12 años, un joven que conoce mejor que muchos la cara de la muerte, un joven que ha vivido guerras y ha intervenido para detenerlas, un joven con un increíble potencial que es limitado por las leyes de la sociedad, una sociedad donde ven un gran tabú en el saber, que se conforma con tan solo vivir un día mas, sin complicaciones, sin hambre de saber- Explico Lorena

-¿Y porque demonios cree que me interesa unirme a él y no derrocarle, como ya he hecho con farsantes como él?-

-Por qué él sabe que el día que intentaron fallidamente resucitar a su hermosa madre, tú y tu hermano estrecharon su unión, como nadie había visto nunca jamás- Dijo Bellatrix

-Si te unes a el te otorgara un gran poder a su lado, te dará la auténtica piedra filosofal, no la falsa que es creada por sacrificios humanos, con ella podrá volver a la vida tu madre y tu recuperaras todo lo perdido esa noche- Dijo Lorena

-…. _El cuerpo de Al_….- Pensó Ed

-Y como prueba de que cumplirá sus promesas, te manda dos obsequios, el primero es este- Dijo Bellatrix, mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel negro, luego volvió al mismo lugar, junto a Lorena

-Y suponen que diré "si claro, me voy con ustedes ahora mismo, total que importa las muertes de magos y muggles si yo puedo ser poderoso, jajaja"- Dijo sarcásticamente Ed

-Para eso es el segundo obsequio, mi señor te dará todo el tiempo que desees para decidir, así que si decides estar del lado de los eruditos y justos, apuntaras esa varita a tu brazo izquierdo y dirás _"__Morsmordre", _y de inmediatote encontraras a lado de mi señor, hasta ese momento, nos vamos, esperamos no tardes demasiado-Dijo Lorena, y un segundo después desaparecieron

-¿Qué es esto?- Pegunto Ed

-No lo abras nii-san, tal vez es una trampa-

-Si hubieran querido matarme, estaríamos peleando ahora Al- Respondió Ed, entonces empezó a quitarle el papel a ese paquete, descubrió que era un libro viejo, escrito en símbolos, y en lo que parecía el titulo estaba escrito con pluma "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"

-¿Cuentos?- Pegunto Al

-Eso creo, mira, parece que está escrito con runas y se ve bastante viejo-

Sin mucho que decir, Ed y Al se dirigieron a la Cabeza de Cerdo, donde esperarían a Winry y los otros

_-- La Cabeza de Cerdo--_

Cuando Ed y Al llegaron a la Cabeza de Cerdo, ya se encontraban las chicas, cada una con una cerveza de mantequilla

-¡ED!, ¡Aquí estamos!- Grito Winry

-Hola, ¿como les fue y….que es eso?- Pregunto Ed

-Es una cerveza de mantequilla, esta deliciosa, pruébala- Dijo Winry

-Ah…bueno-

-Camarero, tráiganos dos cervezas mas- Pidió Ginny

-Ah…no muchas gracias…es que acabo de comer….una gran chueta y estoy muy lleno- se apresuro a decir Al

-Ah…bueno entones…tráiganos a todos una ronda de 7 cervezas más-

-Claro- Dijo el camarero

-A nosotras nos fue bien, ya pedimos los vestidos, nos van a llegar directamente a la casa de Ginny- Comento Winry

-¿Y cómo son?- Pregunto Ed

-Es una sorpresa- Dijo pícaramente Winry

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue?-

-Bien, fuimos por ya sabes que- Contesto Ed

-Perfecto…miren ya llegaron Harry y Ron

-Listos, pues vámonos- Ordeno Ron

-Pero nos dieron permiso hasta las 5, nos da tiempo de una ronda más- Argumento Hermione

-Vamos Ron, no nos caería mal una cerveza de mantequilla- Dijo Harry

-Vale, vale… ¿Qué traes ahí?- Pregunto Ron a Ed

-Ah…esto…lo encontré en la tienda y me lo vendieron por 5 galeones, por sus símbolos pensé que nos sería útil- Mintió Ed

-Déjame verlo- Pidió Hermione

-Claro- Le dio Ed el libro a Hermione

-Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo... ¡nunca había oído hablar de ellos!- Dijo Hermione

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de Los Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo? -dijo Ron incrédulamente-. Está bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, en serio, -dijo Hermione sorprendida-. ¿Los conoces?

-¡Bueno, por supuesto que sí!-

Harry levantó la mirada, divertido. La circunstancia de que Ron hubiera leído un libro que Hermione no conocía no tenía precedentes. Ron, sin embargo, parecía aturdido por la sorpresa de los otros dos.

-¡Oh, vamos! Se supone que todos los cuentos para niños están en el libro de Beedle, ¿verdad? "La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna... "El mago y la Marmita Saltarina"... Babbitty Rabbitty y su Muñón Cacareante"...

-¿Perdón? -dijo Hermione con una risita-. ¿Qué fue eso último?

-¡Venga! -dijo Ron, mirando con incredulidad de Harry a Hermione-. Debéis haber oído hablar de Babbitty Rabbitty...

-¡Ron, sabes muy bien que Harry y yo fuimos criados por muggles! -dijo Hermione-. No oíamos historias como esas cuando éramos pequeños, oíamos "Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos" y "Cenicienta"...

-¿Qué es eso, una enfermedad? -preguntó Ron.

-¿Así que son cuentos para niños? -preguntó Hermione, inclinada sobre las runas.

-Si -dijo Ron inciertamente-. Quiero decir, lo que acabas de oír, ya sabes, todas esas viejas historias provienen de Beedle. Supongo que es algo así como la versión original.

-Pues no creo que nos ayuden mucho en nuestra misión Elric- Dijo Harry divertido

-Nunca subestimes un libro Potter, después de todo el secreto de la piedra filosofal estaba escrito en un libro de cocina- Argumento Ed

-Se ve que el vendedor era un ignorante, mira que vender el libro original a 5 Galeones, bueno a eso solo se le puede llamar idiotez

-Sí, claro, jajaja-

Después de ello siguieron bromeando por una hora, después se fueron al castillo, donde descansaron por un breve momento, pues Neville les había pedido ir a la Sala de los Menesteres

_--En la Sala de los Menesteres--_

-Yo no veo ninguna sala- Dijo Ed

-Bueno, pues debemos esperar a Neville…a mira ahí viene- Dijo Harry

-Hola chicos, esperen, Harry ponte esta venda en los ojos- Ordeno Neville

-¿Eh?-

-¡Tú solo hazlo!- Entonces Harry se puso la venda, de repente apareció una puerta la cual cruzaron y una vez cerrada gritaron

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!!-

-¿Qué…pero si no es mi cumpleaños?-

-Con tantos acontecimientos que pasaron no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños, así que decidimos festejarlo ahora que podemos…más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?-

En la sala se encontraban Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ed y Al, al ver esto Harry no pudo contener las lagrimas, le llevaron un pequeño pastel de calabaza, un pavo asado, entre otros bocadillos

Es hora de entregar los regalos- Ordeno Neville

Dean le regalo una Saeta de Fuego 2007, Seamus le obsequio "Doce Formas Infalibles de Encantar a las Brujas", Ron y Ginny le regalaron un reloj de oro (Ron le explico que era una tradición Wesley), Hermione le dio un nuevo Chivatoscopio, luna le regalo un libro sobre "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", finalmente llega el turno de Ed, al y Win

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!-

-¡Gracias Winry!- La abraza y luego abre el regalo, era una especia de guardapelo, pero se abría en 12 secciones iguales

-¡Para que pongas las fotos que te hagan sentir más feliz y nunca olvides que hay personas que te queremos!-

-Win…muchas gracias...- Acto inmediato se lo cuelga en el cuello

-¡Felicidades cuatro ojos!- Ed le entrega una pequeña caja roja

-¡Gracias enano!- Harry lo abre y ve que es un collar con un circulo y destaca un símbolo extraño

-¿Qué es?-

-Es el símbolo de nuestra técnica de alquimia, ve- Ed le muestra sus guantes y Al su hombro

-…ooo…-

-Si algún día necesitas la ayuda de los alquimistas muéstrales esto, por el material que fue transmutado y la cantidad de materia utilizada pocos sabrán su significado, pero quien lo sepa es una persona de fiar que te ayudara- Explico Al

-Pero si te encuentras a una mujer alta, de tez blanca, peinada con rastras que responda al nombre de Izumi Curtis, no le digas donde estamos, ¡BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO!, te ayudara, pero tampoco le pidas que te entrene, al menos que quieras vivir el infierno- Advirtió Ed

-No puede ser peor que tu- Respondió Harry

-¡NI TE LO IMAGINAS!- Respondieron Ed y Al al mismo tiempo

Después de la entrega de regalos siguieron festejando, brindando y bailando; cuatro horas después cada quien se fue a dormir a su respectiva casa. A pesar de la fiesta Harry se encontraba sentado a los pies de la chimenea, admirando su espada.

_--Sala común de Gryffindor--_

-…Harry… ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?, tienes que dormir bien- Le regaño Hermione

-….Hmph…a solo pensaba….-

-¿En qué piensas?-

-Tengo demasiadas dudas…creí conocer a Dumbledore, sus planes pero…cada día que pasa lo entiendo menos-

--Dumbledore siempre fue sincero contigo…te tenía una gran fe-

-¿Y entonces porque llamo a los Elric?-

-Otra vez con eso…para ayudarnos Harry…es una guerra…silenciosa, pero finalmente guerra; recuerda que fue Ed quien te ayudo en pociones, quien te eta enseñando a combatir sin la necesidad de una varita-

-También es eso, ¿Por qué me dejo la espada Gryffindor? ¿No se supone que cualquiera que sea un digno Gryffindor puede envainarla?, y ¿Por qué le dejo a Elric la legendaria Excalibur?… ¿si son espadas legendarias porque el ministerio no se opuso?-

-No lo sé Harry…tal vez se las dejo porque son armas legendarias del Triunvirato, para…destruir los Horrocruxes y si el ministerio de magia no hizo nada es porque tienen de en ti, eres su esperanza-

- Scrimgeour me está protegiendo, como el año pasado que me pidió que fuera de vez en cuando a pasearme por el ministerio para tranquilizar a todos, ¿Verdad?-

-Harry…tu eres un símbolo viviente…"El niño que vivió", para muchos tu eres el Merlín de esta era-

-Entonces ¿Por qué permiten esto?- Le reclamo mientras le pasaba un tomo de "Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore"

-…esto es una porquería, lo escribió Rita Skeeter, no le puedes dar importancia alguna-

-Dime… ¿porque si soy su esperanza, porque permiten esto?- Reclamo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Anteriormente Voldemort trato de tomar el ministerio, se teme que lo vuelva a intentar-

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-No lo ves, si lo logra perseguirá a todo quien te apoye Harry, eres su esperanza, pero finalmente tratan de protegerse ellos y a sus familias…trata de entenderlos-

-…y también está el asunto de los Horrocruxes, no sabemos donde están, solo sabemos que el diario de Ryddle y el anillo de los Gaunt fueron destruidos, pero no sabemos qué paso con el guardapelo, ni donde se encuentran los otros…creemos que son la Copa de Hufflepuff por lo que me dijo Dumbledore….y gracias a Elric creemos que también la diadema de Ravenclaw es un Horrocrux, pero no sabemos donde esta…la serpiente Nagini está siempre con Voldemort…pero ni idea de donde se encuentra el séptimo ni que es…-

-…solo tenemos que ir a donde fue Voldemort-

-mmm…pero el viajo por el mundo durante años, podría estar aquí en Inglaterra, o en Egipto o en china y no sabemos cómo destruirlos-

-Puede ser que para eso les dejo las espadas-

-…Sí…pero ¿también tenemos que buscar las otras 7 armas?-

-…tal vez…no lo sé…-

-Esta búsqueda, nos puede tomar años… y en todo esto… ¿donde encaja Elric?-

-Eso tenemos que descubrirlo-

-…a veces pienso que Dumbledore no me conto todo…por falta de confianza…o tal vez para divertirse desde el mas allá-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!...el supo siempre que tú podrías-

-…Herm…¿crees que debería reactivar el Ed?-

-¡Por supuesto!, Dumbledore sabía que te seriamos leales, que lucharíamos contigo, por eso nos hizo miembros de la Orden del Fénix

-Pero no quiero que mueran…ya no…muchos han muerto por mi…-

-Sí, es cierto-

Harry permaneció en silencio, sin contestar ese comentario

-Pero también muchos han vivido por ti-

Se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes, sin saber en qué momento, se acercaron lentamente, hasta que se fundieron en un beso cálido y tierno

-…….herm……..-

-Yo…lo siento…bueno no…es que tu…bueno yo te …pero Ron….y Ginny…y yo…y…tu…y…este…mañana les informamos que el ED se reanuda…este…que descanses rico…digo bien….bueno….hasta mañana- Dijo veloz e insegura Hermione mientras subía rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas

Harry simplemente se quedo inmóvil, se toco los labios, sonrió y se fue a dormir

Así nacieron dudas en los corazones de Harry y de Ed, se preguntaban que era más importante, si todo esto valía la pena, si tenían derecho a ser felices junto con sus seres amados y el precio a pagar. Preguntas que un hombre se llega a hacer en algún momento en la vida…pero ellos eran solamente niños, en los cuales recaía una gran responsabilidad.

**NA.- Hola, espero hallan disfrutado este capítulo, guau!!, casi un año sin actualizar, sorry pero no esta tan fácil la carrera…bueno tampoco es imposible tiene su chiste, jajaja, durante este tiempo se me atravesaron una serie de sucesos tan absurdos que no pude actualizar….como perder mi libreta donde tenía anotado todo. No prometo estar actualizado cada semana porque esta cañón, pero lo que si prometo es hacer un Fic decente, bueno, según nosotros, jajaja, hasta la próxima.**

**PD.- Voy a actualizar mi perfil y a reeditar los primero capítulos, solo pequeñeces pero eso lo explicare luego. BYE!!**


	9. Decisiones

**Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero**

**Capítulo 9 – Decisiones**

_Para vivir el hombre debe actuar; para actuar, debe tomar decisiones; para tomar decisiones, debe definir un código de valores; para definir un código de valores debe saber qué es y dónde está -esto es, debe conocer su propia naturaleza y la naturaleza del universo en el cual actúa- esto es, necesita metafísica, epistemología y ética, lo cual significa filosofía. No puede escapar de esta necesidad, su única alternativa es que la Filosofía que guía su vida sea escogida por su mente o por la casualidad._

_Ayn Rand_

-…ry…..ha….rr….spe….-

-…ert…rry…-

-yo….arg….-

Harry se encontraba profundamente dormido, soñando que se encontraba dentro de un gran edificio repleto de libros y pergaminos, de techo a piso, en este lugar se sentía protegido pero al mismo tiempo abrumado, caminaba por un pasillo hasta que, sintió un chorro de agua fría bañándolo por completo.

-¡¿Qué…que te pasa imbécil?!- Declaro Harry al propietario de la varita causante de su baño.

-Ron te ha estado hablando durante media hora y no despertabas-

-¡¿Y eso te da derecho a empaparme Elric?!-

-Bueno…sí, de hecho-

-¡Eres un…!-

-Harry vámonos, Neville está a punto de un ataque de nervios- Le dijo Ron

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno realmente no, pero parece león enjaulado-

-¿Y porque, que le ocurrió?-

-Por lo del ED, recuerdas lo que le prometiste ayer, ¿Verdad?-

-Aahh…Sí, los alcanzo en el gran comedor-

-Bueno, pero apúrate Harry, tenemos que dar el último repaso-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Potter yo que tu secaba mi cama, de lo contrario los elfos pensaran que tienes una gran vejiga, jajaja- Se burlo Ed

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!-

Ron y Ed salieron del cuarto, entonces Harry se cambio y seco el lago que hasta hace unos minutos solía ser su cama, antes de salir tomo su pluma, pergaminos y unos cuantos libros, los metió a su bolso y salió del cuarto; al bajar por las escaleras vio la chimenea que fue el único testigo de aquel beso, se toco los labios y salió de la sala común, tomo el atajo que Ed libero semanas atrás y unos momentos después se encontraba en el gran comedor.

_------En el Gran Comedor----_

-¡Harry, aquí amor!- Le grito Ginny

-¡Buenos días!- Saludo Harry a todos, después de darle a Ginny un tierno beso como lo acostumbra

-¡Buenos días!- Contestaron al unisonó

-Neville…reanudaremos el ED, pero antes me es necesario que hagamos una reunión, así que solo avísale a Luna que nos vemos esta noche, en la entrada de la sala de los Menesteres, a nadie más, ¿vale?-

-¡Claro Harry!, no te preocupes, nadie más se enterará…bueno por el momento, los dejo porque tengo clases-

-Vale-

-Ah… y por cierto…mucha suerte con su examen-

-¡Gracias!- Agradecieron los presentes

Después de ello, Harry se sentó junto a Ginny como era costumbre y se dispuso a desayunar, por la hora ya casi no había estudiantes en el gran comedor, por lo que estaba bastante tranquilo el ambiente; Ed y Hermione le explicaban unas cuantas técnicas que habían usado los antiguos magos para la defensa, Ron trataba de seguirles el paso, pero cuando lograba entender un punto, aparecían diez preguntas más.

-¡Ni-San!, ya casi es hora-

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Nos vamos retirando o prefieren llegar el próximo año?- Pregunto Ed

Entre molestos y nerviosos, Al, Winry, Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Ed hasta el salón de la Profesora McGonagall, dentro del salón había seis pupitres separados a lo largo y ancho, un Auror en cada esquina y al frente se encontraba la profesora McGonagall junto con ojo loco.

-¡Siéntense!- Ordeno la profesora McGonagall

-Como ustedes ya saben, la última voluntad del profesor Dumbledore, fue que ustedes seis terminara su preparación mágica, a pesar de las circunstancias actuales, así que les aplicaremos el EXTASIS en tres fases, la primera se realizara el día de hoy y consiste en un examen teórico de lo que se supone, deben saber, la calificación que obtengan en este examen se promediara con los otros dos. Una vez explicada la situación, empezaremos con el examen, los Aurores aquí presentes les proporcionaran las plumas y pergaminos para la elaboración de su examen, así que no podrán copiar, además sería inútil, puesto que los seis exámenes son totalmente diferentes, pero del mismo nivel de dificultad- Explico la profesora McGonagall

-¡Y pobre de aquel que intente hacer trampa, porque yo mismo me encargare de su escarmiento!, ¡¿LES QUEDO PERFECTAMENTE CLARO?!, ¡Los voy a tener bien vigilados!- Les advirtió Ojo loco

-Tienen ocho horas, empiecen- Indico la profesora McGonagall

Empezaron cada uno a resolver el examen, que era bastante complejo, Harry se saltaba las preguntas que no sabía para contestar la mayor parte del examen, Al y Winry no tenían problemas con el examen puesto que conocían la respuesta a cada pregunta, el único inconveniente que tenían, es que eran muy laboriosas ; por otro lado Ron imploraba a la corte celestial que le prestaran por solo ese día un poco del cerebro de Hermione; finalmente Ed y Hermione terminaron su examen en poco menos de tres horas, una vez afuera Hermione se acerco a Ed.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?-

-Tal vez Al, Winry y Potter acaben en dos o tres horas…pero tu novio Ron…bueno, no creo que le basten ocho horas-

-mmmm….-

-Vamos a pasear Hermione, falta tres horas como mínimo para que salgan-

-No lo sé…-

-¿Qué, tu novio se pone celoso?-

-¡Edward!-

-Jajajaja, entonces vamos-

Ed y Hermione pasearon por los pasillos del imponente castillo, hasta que llegaron a los grandes campos que se encontraban a las afueras, iban callados hasta que Ed rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sientes por Potter?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero lo vi todo, incluso el beso-

-Yo…este…es de mala educación espiar a otros-

-Tal vez…pero esa sonrisa que tenias ayer y la que salió cuando te lo pregunte, no es una sonrisa de culpa-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hmph….cuando estas con Ron te ves feliz, pero cuando estas junto con Potter te ves radiante-

-Eso no es cierto…Harry es solo….mi amigo- Esto último lo dijo con una voz casi apagada

-Aja….por eso echas esa mirada asesina cada vez que Harry esta con Ginny- Dijo sarcásticamente

-Bueno…yo…no lo sé-

-¿Lo amas?-

No lo sé, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, ¿A ti en que te afecta o beneficia?-

-…Potter es un idiota, un imbécil, un bueno para nada, un inútil, un sanano, un insecto…pero ustedes son algo importante para él, tal vez lo más importante y sería una pena que lo perdiera todo por un lio de faldas-

-¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Que soy una zorra descarada como para arruinarle la vida a todos solo por un rato de placer?- Dijo histérica

-No, no, no, quiero decir que decidas a quien amas, y si amas a Potter, pero en verdad lo amas, lucha por él, las oportunidades de ser feliz son muy pocas y hay que tomarlas, porque si no te decides, te vas a quedar por el perro de las dos tortas-

-…. ¿Porque me dices esto?-

-Porque me simpatizas y además nos has ayudado mucho y siento que debo devolvértelo-

-Yo solo he hecho lo que cualquier persona haría-

-Hmph…no cualquier persona te enseña runas con toda la paciencia del mundo, ni todo lo relacionado a su mundo mientras soporta el hecho de que sean tan buenos como ella-

-Jajaja…no era necesario-

- Es un intercambio equivalente-

-Gracias Ed- Le agradeció Hermione mientras lo abrazaba, Ed al principio dudo devolver el abrazo, pero finalmente lo hizo

-Bueno ya vámonos, ya han de estar por salir…o al menos eso espero-

Ed y Hermione volvieron al castillo a esperar a sus amigos; veinte minutos más tarde salió Al.

-Tardaste demasiado Al-

- Lo siento Ni-san, pero mi examen estaba bastante laborioso, había que explicar el porqué del control de las criaturas mágicas y Hagrid no nos enseño eso muy bien-

-Hagrid ama todas las criaturas extravagantes y difíciles de manejar, si fuera por él, tendría todo el patio de Hogwarts lleno de dragones y Acromantulas, Jajaja- Dijo divertida Hermione

-Probablemente, JAJAJA- Mientras reían salió Winry del salón

-Con razón le temen tanto a este examen-

-¿Tan mal te fue?- Pregunto Hermione

-No, lo saque perfecto- Presumió Winry mientras se miraban a los ojos y sacaban chispas

-Al, en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas no explican ¿Cómo controlar y tranquilizar a las mujeres?- Pregunto Ed

-No, pero sería fantástico- Dijo Al mientras una gota recorría su nuca

-¡Que horror!- Exclamo Harry mientras salía del salón

-¿Cómo te fue Harry?- Pregunto Al

-Pase el examen…o al menos eso espero-

-¡Que mediocridad!, seguro yo saco una nota perfecta- Presumió Ed

-¿Perdón, pero que dijiste enano?-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO?!-

Al, la hacía de réferi tratando de calmarlos, pero cuando tranquilizaba a las chicas, se volvían a pelear los chicos, así pasaron dos horas, hasta que Ron salió

-….ya veo porque Fred y George se escaparon del colegio, no querían vivir este trauma-

Bueno, no pudo ser peor- Trato de animarlo Al

-Al menos lo intente-

Entre ánimos subidos y bromas los seis se dirigieron al gran comedor, una vez que terminaron la cena se fueron a la sala de los Menesteres, donde Neville y Luna los esperaban

_---------Sala de los menesteres---------_

Dentro de la sala se encontraban Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Winry, Ed y Al, la forma de la sala esta vez era un salón espacioso, con una mesa redonda y nueve lugares, los presentes tomaron asiento, mientras Hermione sacaba de su bolso nueve copas, varias cervezas de mantequilla y unos panques que tomaron de la mesa, una vez repetidas las copas, Harry tomo la palabra.

-Gracias a todos por venir, como saben pedí esta reunión para ver cómo se va a organizar el ED, pedí únicamente su presencia porque ustedes han demostrado ser los más perseverantes, leales y diestros miembros del ED, incluso los Elric y Winry han demostrado ser elementos valiosos, por lo que nosotros nueve seremos los lideres, si ustedes están de acuerdo-

-Si- Contestaron en masa

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es informar a todos los estudiantes la reapertura del ED, pero van a ser muchos, con eso que creen que soy el "Elegido", ¿Cómo podríamos organizarnos?-

-Primero hay que desechar la basura, de nada sirve tener a toda la escuela y si a la hora de la verdad solo 10 van estar al pie del cañón- Argumento Ed

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos Edward?- Pregunto Neville

-Podríamos hacer un examen…y los promedios más altos se quedan- Sugirió Hermione

-Pero…eso no garantiza que vayan a ser leales con todos sus miembros- Ginny

-Es fácil, con juegos psicológicos-

-¿Planeas tortúralos y que los cuerdos se unan Elric?, eso nos haría magos igual de viles que Voldemort-

-Ehh…no precisamente, yo me refería a….- Empezó a explicar Ed el plan que tenia

-Es vil, despiadado, monstruoso…pero me gusta- Exclamo Harry

-Bueno, ya tenemos el primer punto, ¿Cuál es el siguiente?- Ron

-¿Quiénes y que clases va dar cada quien?- Pregunto Harry

-No podemos dar todo el curso, ni todas las materias, así que lo mejor sería tomar solo las esenciales, y que las de quien sea mejor y se sienta más a gusto con esa rama- Sugirió Hermione

- Yo creo que la mejor manera seria……- Así, empezaron a organizarse los nueve, todo quedando conformes con la materia a dar

-¡Perfecto!, entonces el tercer punto seria la forma del salón, ¿Qué necesitamos precisamente?- Pregunto Harry

-Uno que siempre este en movimiento…donde nadie nos pueda descubrir…porque…me imagino que va ser secreto las clases, ¿Verdad?- Sugirió Neville

-Sí, así es, no queremos que interfieran- Respondió Harry

- Y si alguien siempre va estar dando clases, nunca se quedaría sola, por lo que podríamos comunicarnos por medio de los galeones y avisar que ya estamos afuera, entonces solo desde adentro se podría abrir la sala- Sugirió Neville

-¡Brillante Neville!- Felicito Ginny a Neville, el cual se puso colorado de la pena

- ¿Puedo ver esos galeones Potter?-

-Sí, ten-

-¿Y cómo funcionan?- Hermione le explica cómo se usan y su utilidad aparte de las reuniones del Ed

-Ya veo, pero es demasiado común-

-El propósito es no llamar la atención Elric, de lo contrario llevaríamos estandartes en las espaldas, idiota-

-Aja… ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que si pierdes el Galeón junto con otros, no lo podrías identificar y así perderlo fácilmente?-

-Nunca ha pasado eso Elric-

-Nunca digas nunca-

-¿Entonces que sugieres sabelotodo?-

-mmmm… algo que no llame la atención, pero tampoco sea común….- Dijo Ed, después hubo un silencio total, todo mundo pesaba en algo tan obvio que nadie sospechara, sin caer en lo común

-¿Con que juegas Ron?- Pregunto Al

-Ah...esto…me lo regalo Fred, es un nuevo artículo de su tienda, dice que es para fastidiar a otros colegios

-¿Lo puedo ver?- Pegunto Al

-¡Claro, ten!- Le extendió Ron un collar, este era el escudo de Hogwarts, y cuando lo toco, apareció un texto "Orgullosamente Hogwartiano"

-¡ESO ES!- Grito Al

-¿Qué ocurre?- pegunto Ed

-Ni-san, podemos usar estos colares en lugar de los galeones-

-¿Pero es un producto nuevo, es poco común?-

-¿Y tu hermano podría mandarnos cajas llanas con estos collares?- Pegunto Winry

-Sí, supongo, ¿Por qué?-

-Los podemos vender a todo el colegio, a los alumnos les encantara…tal vez quieran comprar varios a sus familiares, entonces, solo los miembros del ED, tendremos collares falsos, así, todo mundo pensara que es parte de una moda- Explico Winry

-¡Brillante!, cualquiera pensara que es mero orgullo estudiantil-

-Perfecto, además ellos ganaran mucho con esto, tal vez me den una ganancia-

-¿Cuándo se reinicia?- Pregunto Neville

-Bueno, la boda de Bill va ser este sábado, pero nos vamos a ir el lunes…y como es mamá tal vez volvamos dentro de dos semanas- Comento Ron

-Entonces el ED se reabre el 15 de Noviembre- Afirmo Harry

-¡Espera!, entiendo porque este grupo se hace llamar ED, pero Dumbledore ya no está…todo queda en nuestras manos y para eso tenemos que mirar al futuro-

-¿Quieres que cambiemos el nombre porque a ti no te gusta Elric?-

-No, lo que digo es que hay que dejar que Dumbledore descanse en paz…y la única forma es quitarle el peso de esta guerra-

-¡Como te atreves Elric!-

-Harry…tiene razón…- Apoyo Hermione a Ed

-Pero….-

-Es hora- Le dijo Ginny

-¿Y qué sugieres, porque supongo que tienes un nombre…verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Qué les parece……?-

-……-

-………………-

-Está bien, así será a partir de hoy- En ese momento todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por el futuro, después de un rato, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas y preparándose para dormir.

_---------Sala común de Gryffindor-----------_

Era alrededor de la media noche, Harry se encontraba dormido en su cama mientras que Ed se sumergía en sus pensamientos, viendo atentamente su reloj plateado

-(Voldemort me dará todo si me uno a él)-

_------Flash Black-------_

_-Si te unes a él, te otorgara un gran poder a su lado, te dará __**la auténtica piedra filosofal**__, no la falsa que es creada por sacrificios humanos, con ella podrá volver a la vida tu madre y tu recuperaras todo lo perdido esa noche- Dijo Lorena_

_-…. El cuerpo de __**Al**__….- Pensó Ed_

_-Y como prueba de que cumplirá sus promesas, te manda dos obsequios, el primero es este- Dijo Bellatrix, mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel negro, luego volvió al mismo lugar, junto a Lorena_

_-Y suponen que diré "si claro, me voy con ustedes ahora mismo, total que importa las muertes de magos y muggles si yo puedo ser poderoso, jajaja"- Dijo sarcásticamente Ed_

_-Para eso es el segundo obsequio, mi señor te dará todo el tiempo que desees para decidir, así que si decides estar del lado de los eruditos y justos, apuntaras esa varita a tu brazo izquierdo y dirás __**"**__**Morsmordre"**__, y de inmediato te encontraras a lado de mi señor, hasta ese momento, nos vamos, esperamos no tardes demasiado-Dijo Lorena, y un segundo después desaparecieron_

_-¿Qué es esto?- Pegunto Ed_

_-No lo abras nii-san, tal vez es una trampa-_

_-Si hubieran querido matarme, estaríamos peleando ahora Al- Respondió Ed, entonces empezó a quitarle el papel a ese paquete, descubrió que era un libro viejo, escrito en símbolos, y en lo que parecía el titulo estaba escrito con pluma __**"Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"**_

_------Fin del Flash Back------_

-(……..Voldemort……..Dumbledore…………..Harry…………Al……..por mi culpa Al perdió su cuerpo, se lo debo……pero por otra parte……..seré capaz…..ya he perdido mucho….vale la pena….por Al y por Win…..hare lo que sea necesario…..pero debo hacerlo con cautela…..para que no se dé cuenta…..si gano su confianza………)-

-(Lo he decidido, ya sé que debo hacer…….pero lo tengo que planear muy bien……..bien, ya es hora)- Después de verificar la hora, bajo a la sala común, Harry, que se encontraba despierto decidió ver que hacía, después de todo no tenia sueño, pero cuando se asomo, no había nadie, entonces se sentó junto a la chimenea.

Pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, todo se encontraba en paz, en la sala común, solo se encontraba Harry, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-(….Papá…….Mamá…….Sirius………Cedric…….Dumbledore……todos…..ellos murieron por mi….para salvarme…… ¿Por qué mi vida valía más que la suya?.........¿Realmente lo valía?........¿Cinco valen más que uno?..............Estúpido Ed……es más chico que yo y sin embargo…….[Harry empieza a llorar] …..sin embargo…….a salvado más vidas que yo…….a protegido a otros……..no ha sido protegido…….¿PORQUE?......¿PORQUE NO PUEDO SER YO ASÍ………?................¿Porque me pide olvidar?..................¿Olvidar a quienes me protegieron?.......¿Realmente es justo olvidarlos?...................No, no puedo………..debo recordarlos para saber………saber mi obligación………así que……….no………no…….No….no quiero olvidarlos…………..no quiero estar solo……….no quiero……………no me pueden obligar…………….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO, PUEDO!!!!!!!!!!!!......................................¿Que debo hacer?.......... ¿Debería irme?...........tal vez sería mejor así………………tal vez todos serian más felices………no….no debería estar con Ginny…………la podrían lastimar……..por mi culpa…….debería alegarme de ella…………no nos hemos protegido………..¿y si se embaraza?…………y……….y……..Hermione………¿Por qué?...............¿Porque he estado soñando con ella?............es solo mi amiga……………..solo………..mi………amiga………ella ama a Ron……………..no puedo hacerle esto…………me lo merezco……..tuve tantos años…………tantas oportunidades……………y por cobarde…………………..solo por cobarde no me atreví a……….a decirle que…………….desde que la vi el primer día………….me gusto……..que ella había sido…………..no que es…………la dueña de mis fantasías…….pero no…..fui un cobarde……..ya nunca será posible……….ya no…………….pero…………el beso…….fue maravilloso………….nunca había sentido algo así………y si ella………no, no lo creo……..sería demasiado bueno………y las cosas buenas………para mi duran poco…..no soportaría verla morir……………no……no a ella………..no, ¡JAMAS!, ¡MORIRIA!.............mi alma moriría……………………………………..)

Harry siguió sumido en sus pensamientos durante largos minutos, que él habría jurado habían sido meses, de repente escucho la puerta de la sala común estremecerse, del agujero salió corriendo Hermione toda mojada, de pies a cabeza, se encontraba agitada.

-¿Qué te paso Hermione, porque estas…….?- Hermione lo callo con un beso, un beso salvaje, fogoso, apasionado, Harry se sorprendió, no se lo esperaba, sin embargo había tenido esta fantasía anteriormente, así que rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos, uniendo así mas sus labios y profundizando el beso, sus leguas bailaban juguetonamente en sus bocas, sus manos exploraban desde la húmeda espalda de Hermione, hasta llegar a poseer su exquisita y carnosa parte trasera, esa que tanto le gusta a Harry de Hermione, únicamente superada por sus hipnóticos ojos de la hermosa castaña, por la falta del tan preciado aire se separaron, ser vieron fijamente a los ojos por un par de minutos, que parecían una eternidad

-Harry…quiero mucho a Ginny….es como mi hermanita….pero…pero yo te amo…y voy a luchar por tu amor….se lo voy a decir a Ron y a Ginny….no sé cuando, ni como…..pero será pronto……y tu….serás mío…..solamente mío….y no me importa tus miedos…..yo te amo, te amo, te amo y no importa como…..conseguiré tu corazón….y cada parte de tu ser….-

-….Pero Hermione yo tam….-Lo interrumpió Hermione

-Harry James Potter Evans….a partir de hoy yo, Hermione Jane Granger, seré tu única dueña….tu mujer…..tu hembra…todo mi ser…toda mi alma, mi amor y mi cuerpo son únicamente tuyos…al igual que tu alma, tu amor y tu cuerpo me pertenecerán única y exclusivamente a mi- Afirmo Hermione con una mirada determínate y una sonrisa triunfante, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, se subió al cuarto de las chicas y nuevamente Harry, se quedo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber de donde todos los pensamientos negativos de Harry desaparecieron.

-(¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!......acaso no me lo dijo Dumbledore….la magia más poderosa….la que Voldemort nunca ha conocido es el amor……..mientras tenga a mis amigos y a Hermione no tengo porque temer….por ellos yo soy capaz de todo….yo…..yo me hare fuerte….mucho más fuerte y los protegeré……. ¡Nunca más perderé a un ser querido!.....y no me convertiré en un segundo Tom……¡NO!....me convertiré en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…..seré más poderoso que Merlín…..y usare mi magia solo para proteger a todos los seres de este mundo…….no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano Papá…….Mamá…….Sirius………Cedric…….Dumbledore……su muerte no será una perdía…..así que por favor guíenme desde las estrellas…..ayúdenme para hacer siempre lo correcto…..denme fuerzas para nunca rendirme…..mientras tenga a mis amigos y a mi Hermione nunca me rendiré……………buscare la forma de terminar con Ginny sin lastimarla….la quiero mucho…..es una persona muy importante para mi….pero amo demasiado a Hermione….y Ron es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…..pero….por fin se que me ama….así que deberá comprenderlo…..y cuando esta maldita guerra acabe…..cuando le parta el culo a ese desgraciado de Voldemort…….me iré con Hermione….me la secuestraré y será solo mía…..y tal vez…..algún día…..formemos una familia…..pero para eso tengo que entrenar cada día más….está decidido)- Ese noche, Harry soñó con Hermione, soñando con un gran futuro por venir

Ese día fue determinante para Edward Elric y Harry Potter, sus decisiones repercutirían en la historia, y dos caminos diferentes se marcaban, un solo día fue suficiente para marcar el destino de esta guerra mágica.


End file.
